


Light Of Ego 自我之光

by teikann



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: After Toy Story 3, Alternate Universe - Human, Human AU, M/M, No Spoilers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Andy/Bottom Woody, Toy Story 4 didn't happen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teikann/pseuds/teikann
Summary: Andy came to the university and found that his professor looks exactly like his toy woody.





	1. Chapter 1

　　安迪是一个人开车去大学报道的。  
　　虽然妈妈想过要把他送过去，但是他再三劝说，莫莉还需要人照看，而且这辆旧车已经归他了，到时候可没法开回来，路程太过麻烦，三番两次之下，戴维斯夫人才算彻底打消了这个念头。  
　　其实她原本是打算送安迪一辆体面些的新车，但是安迪似乎对这辆旧车情有独钟。  
　　安迪很庆幸没有让妈妈送自己，很久以前他总是坐在这辆车的后排，四仰八叉地躺着和自己的玩具们一起探险，他最近总是想起来那些年幼时的事情，大约是因为玩具们都易了主，这会儿反而叫人怀念。他难以想象如果让妈妈来送，而自己挨着装满行李的纸箱百无聊赖，到底是个怎么样的情景，尤其那箱子里原先是装了胡迪的。  
　　他渐渐握紧了方向盘，心里忽然有些后悔。  
　　玩具是需要一直与之玩耍的，但是胡迪对他来说、早已超越了玩具的地位。即使再也没有办法像个小孩子一样把他扛在肩上假装飞翔、即使那些稀奇古怪天马行空的故事也渐渐飞出了自己的脑海，那些事情现在看来已经变得幼稚而浅薄，但是他对胡迪的依赖却从未减少。  
　　同龄的少年嘲笑安迪那些古旧的玩具时，他终于还是涨红了脸把他们都堆进了杂物箱的深处，他开始投入电动游戏的世界，巴斯光年的星际太空、胡迪警长的西部荒原，所有的一切都不再需要想象，全都鲜活地呈现在电子荧幕上。  
　　玩伴们疯狂地按动这手柄大喊安迪，叫他发射子弹，射落右边的敌机，安迪咬牙切齿地应和着，却在心底默默地怒吼“To Infinity，and beyond!”。他和同学背靠背挨着打联机的牛仔决斗，反应灵敏地一枪毙命，得意洋洋地笑着挨了对方一记轻轻的拳头，心中却在想着胡迪一挑帽檐，张扬地说：“Reach for the sky！”  
　　然后每一天、每一月、不知不觉地过去，他似乎已经许多年再没有打开那只笨重的箱子了。  
　　安迪忽然想起那一通莫名其妙的电话，如果没有那通电话，玩具们是不是还会那样尘封在杂物箱里，自己是不是再也不会想起那些落灰重重的少年玩伴，他是不是也不会将玩具们送人，在阁楼的某一角，他们会永远等待着自己。  
　　这听起来有些残忍，但是他现在又觉得，送人这个决定对自己太过残忍了。  
　　安迪将要在LA一个人生活四年，UCLA的四年学士生涯，也许是一个人的驾车旅途太过漫长，兴奋和期待在汽车的颠簸中一点一点掺进了慌乱和无助，他下意识开始抿着嘴去咬自己嘴唇上的死皮，脑子里幻想着胡迪就坐在身边的副驾驶上，自信洋溢的声音一成不变地说：“You are my favorite deputy！”  
　　安迪感觉自己的心慢慢地平复了一些，他努力劝说自己，虽然胡迪送给了邦妮，但是那些记忆和支持却不会离开，他一遍遍宛如催眠般告诉自己。  
　　  
　　UCLA的校舍都在山上，但是安迪很好运的分到了山脚下的Plaza，是一个很宽敞的双人间——这意味着他需要频繁接触到的人或许只有这一个，这让安迪的惶恐消褪了一些。新环境、新学校、新学期、新同学，所有崭新的从未接触过的东西都让他感到惶恐。  
　　热闹得宛如狂欢派对的开学典礼叫他头晕目眩，连回到宿舍后室友的问好都云里雾里地含糊混了过去，等躺上床时才想起自己甚至没听明白对方的名字，安迪沮丧地伏在床上叹气，他忽然很是希望胡迪警长就躺在自己的枕边。  
　　“会好起来的，安迪。”他勉强鼓励了自己几句，然后稀里糊涂地睡着了。  
　　安迪在电影学院读编剧专业，第二天的早上八点有一门历史课，这时间早得很符合UCLA的快节奏，但是让安迪有些头疼，毕竟他已经整整一个假期都没有这么早起了，闹铃响了三遍，他才迷迷糊糊地翻身坐了起来。  
　　他飞快地洗漱完然后在食堂吃了个稀里糊涂的早餐，在去往教室的路上调出存在手机里的课程表，想提前看看这门课的任课教授和学生评价，结果不知道是不是文件出了些差错，表格一直提示内容损坏无法打开。  
　　安迪撇了撇嘴，心说今天开头就很不顺，下意识看了眼时间，惊觉自己如果不加快脚程恐怕要迟到了，立刻在心底哀嚎着往教室的方向跑去。  
　　他是踩着铃声冲进教室的，但是第一节课，大多数人都会早来一些，所以这会儿还是显得很尴尬。安迪面色有些难看地看了圈，整个教室居然坐得满满当当，只剩了第一排的位置，他暗道了一声倒霉，因为昨天睡得不好，他很担心自己会打起瞌睡来。  
　　任课教授正在电脑显示屏后埋头敲打着键盘，大概是还在准备课件，只是动作有些乱，看起来不是很熟悉电子产品，安迪撑头看着教授的动作，不禁默默腹诽难道历史学的教授就都是老古董吗？  
　　过了大概三四分钟，教室里终于忍不住响起一些窃窃私语的杂声，那教授终于撑着桌面站起身来，抹了抹额际的薄汗，不好意思地笑道：“各位同学久等了。”  
　　教授走到黑板前写下了自己的名字，流畅的书写中带了一些古板的花体痕迹，他转过身来用自信有礼的声音朗朗说道：“大家好，我是胡迪·戴维斯，这门课的任课教授，接下来的十周就由我和在座的各位共同学习，不过严格来说，也不会是在座的每一位，因为今天的出勤率可能会是本学期的巅峰。”  
　　安迪腾地一声站了起来。  
　　这位教授叫做胡迪·戴维斯，和胡迪一样的胡迪、和安迪·戴维斯一样的戴维斯，他的身形高挑修长，有一头梳理整齐的红棕色卷发，面容英俊温和，尖翘高挺的鼻子显得有些俏皮，但是瘦削的脸颊和高突的颧骨却更突显了点文弱的气质。  
　　他简直和自己的胡迪警长玩具长得一模一样！  
　　就连爽朗磁性的嗓音也和那些老旧黑白动画里的一般无二！  
　　安迪目瞪口呆地看着胡迪教授，浑然不知自己已经成了整个教室的目光焦点。  
　　胡迪教授看着安迪愣怔了一瞬，但很快便做了个噤声的手势让学生们安静下来，这才慢慢向安迪走去，微微垂下头来轻声问：“怎么了吗，安迪？”  
　　安迪原本已经被他扶着坐了下来，但听到这声名字，又忍不住瞪大了双眼抬头看去，但是他很快便失望地发现，胡迪教授正垂头看着自己的课本——好吧，他大概是看到了自己在封面上贴的标签。  
　　“没什么……”他沮丧地垂下头去，好了，这会儿他不仅在新教授面前出尽洋相，就连整个教室的人也一定在暗地里调侃自己。  
　　胡迪笑了笑，不着痕迹的拍了拍安迪的背，见他平静下来，这才重新走回讲台。  
　　“我的天啊，戴维斯教授笑起来可真温柔！我发誓我绝对不会翘这门课！”后排的女生咬着耳朵开始窃窃私语。  
　　“哦得了吧你，教授是很帅，但也不影响你睡懒觉！我打赌你待会儿一定会拍上一堆照片然后心安理得地翘光出勤分！”另一个女生不屑地冷哼了一声。  
　　安迪撇着嘴趴下身子来向上翻着眼睛看向教授，好吧，很帅，但是也太过巧合了吧，长相、声音、名字，这简直太过离奇了。  
　　  
　　胡迪·戴维斯，美国历史学会副主席，研究方向包括环境史、美国西部史、比较边疆史、历史编纂学与公共史学等。代表作有《自然的大都市：芝加哥与大西部》、《土地上的变迁：印第安人、殖民者与新英格兰的生态》、《荒野镖客：崛起与消逝的必然性》。  
　　就连学术研究都和牛仔密切相关！这也太扯了吧！安迪在午休时缩在床里恨恨地翻着这个教授的百科词条，很显然这位胡迪教授虽然谈不上多么出众，但也是个很不错的学者，而且也不是什么横空出世莫名其妙的人。  
　　安迪觉得自己的脑袋鼓成了两个那么大。  
　　但是胡迪教授的样子也一直在他的脑海中挥之不去，他每一处五官的细节都和警长那么相似，浓秀的眉毛圆圆的眼睛、规矩的卷发瘦削的骨骼，朝气自信的声音和恰到好处的幽默。只是除了微微笑起时眼角的细纹、靠近自己低声说话时传来的气息、抚上自己背脊时传来的温和热度，这些所有的细节却又在冷酷地告诉安迪，他不是你的胡迪警长。  
　　这门历史课在周三的下午还有一节，安迪苦恼地揉了揉头发倒进被褥之中。  
　　UCLA的课程很紧，即使是刚开学也足够叫人忙碌，安迪甚至还没来得及整理好自己的心情，就手忙脚乱地迎来了周三，这次他特地提前了好一会儿去教室，顺利占到了后排的座位。这一次临近上课时学生们才三三两两进来，但直到铃声响起教室也显得有些空，响铃之后的十分钟内还是有人陆陆续续地进来，但胡迪教授也没有多说或是动怒，只是自顾自地埋头对着显示屏准备课件。  
　　他的动作就算隔了整个教室也还是看得出无措与慌乱，安迪撑着下巴看他，恨不得冲下去替他准备那个见鬼的PPT。  
　　这一节课大多数时间是在看一些电影和纪录片，安迪却无心去看那些裹着披肩叼着烟卷胡子拉碴的镖客，投影的余光映在坐在一旁角落里的男人脸上，衬得他面目苍白，仿佛也要融进那些电影里去。  
　　安迪目不转睛地看着胡迪，然后有那么一瞬间，他发现男人居然也朝着自己的方向看过来，然后在两人目光交汇的一瞬间飞快撇开了。  
　　安迪像是做贼一般心虚地埋下了头，他的心脏开始狂跳、脸颊也莫名其妙地变得滚热通红，他独自埋头平静了一会儿，这才试探一般微微抬起头来去瞥胡迪。  
　　男人跷着腿，两手交叉放在膝盖上，面容沉静目不转睛地看着屏幕，脸上被变幻莫测的光照得斑驳陆离，有些失真。  
　　安迪放下心来继续看着男人。  
　　  
　　这节课结束时他甚至没有反应过来，直到教室里几乎都走空了，胡迪教授站起身来继续和电脑做起奋斗，安迪才陡然惊醒。  
　　他直接关掉了电脑电源，却对投影仪有些束手无策，对着显示没有信号却迟迟不肯关闭的荧幕抓了抓头发，安迪终于忍无可忍地挎上背包走下阶梯。  
　　“遥控器在这里。”他抓起讲桌上明晃晃放着的遥控器向胡迪挥了一下，然后举起来对准了投影仪按下了红色的电源键，那屏幕果然渐渐黯淡然后关闭了，安迪拉过胡迪的手把遥控器塞进了他的手心。  
　　“呃、谢谢，”胡迪有些不好意思地抓紧了手里的遥控器，结果不小心按到电源，又把投影仪打开了，蓝光忽然再度闪耀，男士顿时再度手忙脚乱起来，学着安迪的样子举起遥控器，这回总算是顺利关上了，“我不太善于这些、呃、科技电子产品。”  
　　“我觉得你才是比较像牛仔。”安迪笑起来。  
　　“我可没有那个力气参与那些暴力竞技。”胡迪笑着摇摇头放下了遥控器，将文件井井有条地顺进了自己的公文包里。  
　　“你是比较靠头脑的那种，谋划智斗，或许你有个比较强劲的帮手，太空骑警之类的？他有健硕的体格和高新的武器，比如轻轻一扫就能让钢铁融化的镭射光束。还得有个英姿飒爽的女牛仔，总是和你拌嘴，但是关键时刻却能救你于危难。”安迪刻意地提起关于胡迪警长的那些故事，孩提时胡编乱造毫无逻辑的故事像是被打开了阀门，潮水一般纷纷冲进了他的脑中，他的不善言辞和腼腆也被冲走，开始像个兴奋的孩子般滔滔不绝。  
　　胡迪先是有些惊讶地瞪大了那双圆圆的眼睛，但是很快便笑起来，眯成弯月一般，也不说话，只是静静地听着安迪说出一句又一句天马行空的奇思妙想。  
　　“你的想法很精彩，”安迪终于停下了话头，带着一脸像是小孩子等待夸奖的表情看着男人，胡迪笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“你会是一个很出色的编剧。”  
　　安迪看到男人像是哄小孩子一般，全然没有一丝那种他理想中愕然慌乱的样子，不禁有些失望地垂下了肩膀，  
　　胡迪看着不知怎么忽然就消沉的男孩有些无措，只好继续抚摸着他的肩膀，试图给他一些有力的安慰，最后试探着问：“是时候吃晚饭了，你要和我一起么？”  
　　“那太好了！”安迪立刻挂起笑脸答应了。


	2. Chapter 2

　　安迪正坐在胡迪的轿车副驾驶上。  
　　“呃、我们这是要去哪儿？”安迪有些局促起来，这辆车可以说是枯燥到了极点，连半点装饰都没有，而且男人开车又很是沉默，仿佛很是紧张的样子，叫安迪也不由得跟着紧张起来。  
　　“去西木区，我住在校外，所以晚饭一般会在外面吃。”胡迪大概不是很适应在开车的时候说话，声音有点紧绷，“你刚来没几天，也许出来转转也好？”  
　　胡迪大概是骨子里带着开玩笑的基因，声音慢慢放松了一点笑着道：“放心，我会送你回去的。不会欺负你初来乍到就把你拐到奇怪的地方的。”  
　　“好吧，我还指望着制服歹徒赚点奖金呢。”安迪故作失望地顺着他的话茬耸了耸肩。  
　　胡迪终于放松地抖着肩笑起来。  
　　他大概是个生活很有规律的人，停好车之后就很有目的性地向一家餐厅走去，是一家披萨店，安迪看着店家的招牌眨了眨眼，心里暗暗惊奇道：好吧，这也太过神奇了，他是怎么知道我爱吃披萨的，说起来他小时候爱披萨星球爱到去疯了，长大之后甚至也没有吃腻。  
　　“一份大号意式熏肉披萨，饼边要香肠芝心的，不加橄榄洋葱。然后一份炸鸡、一份薯条、一份烤西兰花、一杯健怡可乐一杯柠檬水，打包、不，堂食，谢谢。”胡迪顺畅得如流水般点着单，安迪在一旁看得目瞪口呆。  
　　好吧，他居然连我的忌口和喜好也知道吗，熏肉披萨、芝心香肠的饼边、不加橄榄和洋葱，这太过分了吧！以及烤西兰花、天呐感觉是在披萨星球那会儿妈妈在帮我点菜！这该死的熟悉感到底是怎么回事？  
　　“不好意思，我有些忌口，希望你别介意。”他正这么想着，胡迪却忽然回头笑了下，又一语打破了安迪的幻想。  
　　“呃、没事。”安迪垂头丧气地答到。  
　　周三店里没有那么热闹，他们立刻就找到了一张临窗的角落里的桌子，正好隔开了周围的食客，还可以看见窗外的热闹与人来人往。  
　　“堂食没关系么？”安迪捧着下巴问似乎正看着窗外愣神的男人。  
　　“嗯？”胡迪肩膀一抖，转过头来，显然是没听见安迪的问话。  
　　“你刚才先说了打包，应该是比较喜欢独处吧，跟我一起堂食没关系么？”安迪摊了摊手，其实他也不喜欢在人来人往的餐馆或是食堂里吃饭，总觉得压力很大。  
　　“呃，也喜欢不是独处，只是我在人多的地方比较、不自在。”胡迪从抽屉里取出餐具递给安迪，“不过今天人不多，而且和你相处挺舒服的。”  
　　安迪觉得莫名有点害羞起来，虽然他其实也有点同样的意思、跟这男人相处很自在，但是这话被别人说出来，就莫名很让人害臊。  
　　“一般人听了我那些胡言乱语都会觉得我是个疯疯癫癫的怪胎吧。”  
　　“多谢夸奖，看来我不是一般人。”胡迪笑起来。

　　刚出炉还滚烫着的披萨和配菜一起端了上来，胡迪把那罐健怡可乐推给安迪，然后把配菜都推向了男孩那边。  
　　安迪其实早就饿了，中午想着下午这门课心神不安地就没怎么吃饱，但是他一贯被教得很好，在外面吃饭时总是很得体，但是今天却抓着披萨就往嘴里猛塞，吃得狼吞虎咽。不是他真的饿到了极点，只是在这个男人面前，他忽然就心血来潮地想要展现出内心深处那个孩子气的安迪。  
　　“记得吃点蔬菜。”男人只是笑着提醒他。  
　　“好吧，见鬼的西兰花。”安迪翻了个白眼，塞得鼓鼓胀胀的口腔挣扎着吞下披萨，然后终于腾出空来咒骂了一句。  
　　男人终于放声笑了出来。  
　　  
　　这家店的手艺很不错，走出店门的时候安迪已经吃得肚子都快撑破了，男人带着他在西木区里逛了逛当作消食，结果还是给他买了开心果和白玫瑰口味的冰淇淋还有珍珠奶茶，最后还给他买个几个甜甜圈带回去当作明天的早餐。  
　　“你想看个电影吗？”胡迪站在小吃店的门口看着街对面的电影院问。  
　　“呃，”安迪看了看自己满手的食物，犹豫了一会儿最终还是道，“今天有点晚了。”  
　　胡迪恍然大悟般看了眼手表，立刻不好意思地道了声歉，然后让安迪在原地等着，自己去开车了。  
　　安迪歪头看了看男人的背影，忽然觉得今晚有那么一点、很像约会。  
　　胡迪最后一直开车把安迪送进了校区里，在宿舍区的山脚下才堪堪停住，安迪提着装着甜甜圈的纸袋，阵阵花生酱和巧克力的香气从缝隙里钻出来，叫男孩的心里也跟着有些甜丝丝的，他弯下腰来透过车窗和胡迪教授道别。  
　　“下周见，教授。”  
　　“准确来说是这周五，”男人再一次笑出声来，“你真的该好好看看你的课表了，年轻人，你还选了我的写作课，fiat lux新生研讨课。”  
　　“哇哦！”安迪露出一个惊喜的表情，这是真情流露，现在他确实把和男人碰面看成了一种很快乐的事情，连早起都因此变得没那么可怕了。  
　　“那么周五见，教授。”安迪再一次告别。  
　　“是的周五见，晚安，安迪。”  
　　胡迪目送着男孩打卡走进了宿舍区，眼神的笑意在夜色中融进几分寂寞，直到男孩的身影渐渐消失不见，这才叹了一口气驱车离开。  
　　  
　　周五早起的时候安迪甚至有些兴奋。  
　　他现在隐约觉得胡迪教授简直是上天的礼物，他把胡迪警长送给了小女孩邦妮，结果居然在大学里遇见了另一个胡迪，他和胡迪警长如出一辙，但更好的是，他是个活生生的人，他有生机有活力，有着生而为人的感染力。  
　　研讨课的班级人数不会很多，如果搁在别的教授身上，安迪一定会紧张到要发作焦虑症了，但幸运的是他的老师是胡迪教授。  
　　这门课主要教习的是一些社会调查和纪实报告的写作，和安迪想象中的有些出入，听起来有些无聊，但是胡迪的课总是很生动，虽然他不善于使用媒体设备，但是他有最有利的道具，就是他与生俱来的幽默。  
　　一板一眼的纪录片也没有那么无聊了。安迪瞥了一眼教授，像是在汲取到了什么力量一般，很快便看向荧幕，聚精会神地看起了影片。  
　　课间时胡迪教授出门去接水，教室里的女生立刻聚到了一起，嘁嘁喳喳地开始讨论这位英俊且幽默的老师，安迪埋头翻看教授上传到校内网上的材料和论文，耳朵却竖得很高，暗地里偷听女生们的谈话。  
　　大多是些关于他长相和性格的赞美，没有什么实用的信息，安迪撇了撇嘴，忽然又有些不太高兴起来，心里酸酸地想胡迪教授居然是一个人见人爱的家伙。  
　　胡迪捧着水杯回到了教室，一些女生立刻接着提问的机会凑到了他面前。  
　　安迪看着被女孩们围在中心的男人，心里更加不爽起来，下课时居然都没有和教授打招呼就径直走了。  
　　周五下午没有课，安迪一个人在房间里闷了一会儿，拒绝了室友关于一起出去过周末的邀请，闷头想了一会儿，最终又敲开室友的门答应了那个邀请。  
　　安迪的室友叫霍华德，长得很不错，这次周末是一次去一间林中小屋，还邀请了两个姑娘，这让安迪有点措手不及，周六在游戏和林中远足的度过，这倒还不错，周日霍华德顺利地把到了心仪的女孩，只剩另一个和谁都不太来电还有点书呆的，跟安迪对坐无言。  
　　下午他们玩起真心话大冒险，喝得烂醉如泥，直到晚上才清醒过来，安迪快到第二天凌晨时才回到学校，他跟霍华德两个人倒在地板上睡了两个小时，七点三十时互相推搡着，神智不清地洗漱出门去上课了。  
　　只是到了历史课的教室等了一会儿，直到打铃，胡迪教授都一直没有现身。这实在是有点奇怪，毕竟男人虽然会因为对电子设备的苦手延迟一会儿正式上课，但从来不会迟到，他总是会提前十分钟来教室做准备的，教室里渐渐开始吵闹，甚至有一些学生直接溜走了。  
　　又过了几分钟，教工忽然来教室里通知，由于胡迪教授生病，这节课临时取消了，补课时间再作安排。  
　　安迪顿时心神大乱地愣住了，因为这节课，他原本是打算向胡迪教授道歉的，为了自己上周五在写作课上的无礼。


	3. Chapter 3

　　他在校内网上找到了胡迪教授的电话，但是拨打过去却总是无人接听。鼓起勇气试探着向别的老师打听了一下，但很显然他虽然看起来人见人爱，却是个独来独往的人，以至于没有一个人知道他的状况。  
　　安迪整个人乱得不行，连妈妈给他打电话的时候都显得心不在焉的，搞得妈妈以为他这么快就交到了女朋友，还调侃了好一会儿。  
　　“没有妈妈，我说真的，”安迪哭笑不得地向妈妈证明着自己的清白，“你难道这么不了解你儿子吗，我只是有点事情、和我的老师有关。”  
　　戴维斯夫人以为他是在学习上碰到了什么问题，立刻不再继续开他的玩笑，认真地安慰并鼓励了他几句，最后又让莫莉来聊了几句，安迪反过来提了几句妹妹的学习，搞得小姑娘很是扫兴的哀鸣起来，他这才笑出来。  
　　只是仍旧没有胡迪教授的消息。  
　　安迪心神不宁地一直到了周三下午，这一次的课胡迪却是来上了，但是精神和脸色都不太好，苍白的脸上带着点病态的殷红，讲课的的声音还带着点嘶哑，时不时要咳嗽几声，很显然是病还没有好利索，播放影片的时候他缩在角落里坐着，几乎要睡过去一般。  
　　下课时学生们都三三两两地围过去问候了几句，但是他很是精力不济无法应付的样子，直到学生们走散又忍不住坐下来歇了一会儿。  
　　“你怎么会病得这么严重，教授。”安迪皱着眉头问他。  
　　“呃、可能是因为这两天降温，不小心发烧了。”胡迪大概是应付学生这问题太多次了，故而这回答显得很是公式而流畅。  
　　“只是发烧吗，吃了药应该不会拖这么久的啊。”安迪下意识探出手去摸了摸男人的额头，男人大约是想躲的，但是头脑昏昏沉沉的没有躲开，正好把还残留了一些余热的额头送到了男孩的掌心里。  
　　“我回去早点休息就好了。”胡迪笑着安抚地摸了摸男孩的手腕，然后轻轻地拿开了，扶着桌子慢慢站起身来大约是准备离开了。  
　　“你没有吃药吗？！”安迪见他有意闪躲自己的问题，立刻猜到了答案，“天啊你这样要怎么开车回去啊，赶紧去校医院吧，我送你过去。”  
　　胡迪抬起头看着他，眼睛里有点有点闪躲，似乎对医院很是抗拒，嗫嚅着嘴唇大约想说些什么，但最终只是颇有点无奈地点了点头。

　　所幸只是发烧，没有引起什么肺炎或是其他并发症，胡迪在大学的附属医院里挂了号开了点退烧药，医生看他还有些低血糖就又让他去挂了一瓶葡萄糖，正好可以休息一会儿等待药效发挥。  
　　挂点滴的时候胡迪闭着眼休息，几乎要睡过去，但是又像是忽然想到了什么似的，慢慢睁开眼来看向守在一边的男孩：“我很抱歉。”  
　　“哈？”安迪有点茫然，“为什么道歉？”  
　　“呃、上周五的时候，你好像有点生气，虽然我不太清楚到底发生了什么，但如果是我有什么不太对的地方，我得向你道歉。”胡迪脸上的潮红退了一些，又补充了糖分，气色看起来好了许多。  
　　“我的天，那不是你的问题！”安迪听了他这话几乎要大叫起来，但是碍于在医院里，只好压低了声音，“和你没有关系，是、是那些女孩子，她们都围着你……”  
　　安迪戴维斯只觉得自己的羞耻心在整个医院里狂奔大喊。  
　　“哦年轻人，”胡迪忍俊不禁笑出声来，“我都是个老头子了，有什么可嫉妒的，你是个英俊帅气的小伙子，她们会发现你的魅力的。”  
　　安迪立刻想要抓狂了，他顶着巨大的羞耻心说出了自己闹脾气的原因，结果男人居然还误会自己是喜欢那些女孩所以嫉妒他才会生气！天啊怎么会有这么乌龙的事情！安迪捂着脸垂下头去，但也没办法再一次冲破羞耻心说出这个比胡迪的误解更羞耻的理由，干脆就这样将错就错地应了下来。  
　　“该道歉的是我，我不该这样拿你撒气的。”他的声音藏在掌心里显得瓮瓮的。“还有，你不是老头子。”  
　　胡迪揉了揉男孩的脑袋，没有说话。  
　　等到离开医院的时候天已经黑透了，胡迪精神好了很多，就婉拒了安迪要送自己回去的请求，他让男孩赶紧去吃晚饭，并且也保证了自己回去中餐馆打包热粥和鸡汤回家，男孩站在停车场里目送着男人驱车离开，这才转身向宿舍区走去。  
　　只是到了门口时忽然被保安叫住了，结果对方看了看他的模样就让他走了。  
　　“我还以为你是戴维斯教授呢。”  
　　“戴维斯教授？胡迪戴维斯吗？”安迪停下了脚步追问。  
　　“对啊，上礼拜他整个周末晚上都在这里等人，周一的时候听说他病了，刚才以为你是他，我还想问候一下呢。”保安撇了撇嘴就回到房间里去了。  
　　好吧，原来胡迪教授生病是因为每天晚上都在这里吹风等人，那除了等自己还能是谁啊？安迪简直想要杀了自己，天哪胡迪教授是因为你生病的，你这个蠢货！  
　　安迪飞奔到房间里，像一只鸵鸟那样把自己埋进了被子里，他现在只想打电话给胡迪教授说上八百次对不起，但是他实在没这个勇气和脸面打出这个电话。  
　　  
　　周五写作课时两人的关系又恢复了正常，即便有女生去提问安迪也不再感到有什么变扭了，下课时胡迪又叫住了男孩，并递给他两张最新的星球大战电影的首映票。  
　　“别人送的，我猜你会对这个有兴趣，请你喜欢的女孩去看吧。”教授把影票塞进了安迪抱着的文件夹里。  
　　安迪当然对这个感兴趣！而且说实话，他是抱着电脑等开售的，但还是没有抢到票，所以还有些沮丧不能去看首映，结果教授居然送了他这个，简直是读心术一般的雪中送炭啊！男孩兴奋地抽出影票来看了半天，半晌才从喜悦中回过神来。  
　　“好吧教授，既然你这么说的话，我准备邀请你和我一起看。”安迪抽出其中一张递给胡迪。  
　　“什么？”年长的男人有些愕然，“天哪，周末的好时光就别跟我耗在一起了，我不会因为这个给你打高分的哦，还是大方点去约喜欢的女孩子啊。”  
　　“我正在这么做啊。”安迪笑起来，他长大之后其实就很少笑的，或者说很少笑得爽朗而自在，但这会儿他笑得快连眼睛都看不见了。  
　　“我真是输给你了，”教授双手抬起做了个投降的姿势，然后无可奈何地抽回了那张影票，“你的结课论文真的要认真十倍才行，我发誓我会狠狠刁难你的。还有，少跟我开这种玩笑，到时候姑娘们可真的不约你了。”  
　　“随她们的便。”安迪满不在意地摆了摆手，然后像一只快乐的小鸟般冲出教室。  
　　如果牛仔玩具胡迪可以感受到情感的话，安迪心想自己一定会写上一封很长很长的信寄到邦妮的家中，并认真地请求女孩把信读给玩具听。他会写自己的思念、写是多么希望胡迪还像小时候那样躺在自己的枕边、写起初失去他自己的惶恐和不安，但他也会写自己认识到的新朋友、一位新的牛仔，而自己这个周末就要和他一起去看最新的星球大战电影，就像小时候带着牛仔去看那样。虽然他不能像玩具一样躺在自己的枕头旁、安静地聆听自己所有不为人知的秘密，但是他会表现出体贴与关怀，和自己聊天交流，给了他许多安抚和支持。  
　　就像你一样，警长。  
　　在信的结尾，安迪会这样收笔。  
　　  
　　电影首映是午夜时播放，所以他们还约了一个晚餐。  
　　安迪没有让教授开车来接，而是自己坐巴士然后步行先到了附近约好的餐馆，这是一家装潢看起来就挺有格调的，这家餐馆也是年长的教授定下的，他在Skype上发来位置和介绍时安迪差点蹦起来，因为这家餐厅是他小时候在电视上见过的，一家牛仔主题的Tex-Mex餐厅，他十岁对着生日蛋糕许下的愿望甚至就是要带着胡迪警长一起来。  
　　天哪，原来生日愿望真的有实现的时候！  
　　在某种程度上，安迪几乎已经把胡迪教授看做了自己的牛仔，他知道这对男人来说有些不公平，但是太多匪夷所思的重叠与巧合叫他难以分辨。  
　　男人点了烤鸡馅和铁板牛排馅的Fajitas和Taco，又加了一些搭配豆泥和芝士酱的玉米片，前菜是猪肉烤串、虾肉熏肠Gumbo和烤红甜菜沙拉，配汤是经典的辣酱汤，简直有点太过德州了。  
　　“你看起来不是很精神。”安迪注意到男人的眼睛下浮着一圈青黑色。  
　　“新学期总是有许多事情得忙，”胡迪有些慌乱地抬起手来遮住了自己的眼睛揉了揉，“新的教案新的计划，忙过这段时间就好了。”  
　　这话说得显然有点唬人，他已经在大学里教学好些年了，教案很少需要什么更新重编，他也不是管理阶层的人员，不用参与更多工作。安迪皱着眉头将信将疑地看着男人，这才注意到他的食量也不是很大。  
　　“哗，你确定吗？”男孩往胡迪的碗里又盛了炖肉。  
　　“真的没事，”男人哭笑不得地看着自己碗里堆成山的菜肉，想装回去一些，但是在男孩目光灼灼的瞪视之下，只好无奈地把碗拉了回来，“倒是你，在宿舍里住得还适应吗，会不会做噩梦？”  
　　“你把我当小孩子嘛教授？”安迪笑起来，“我有一个室友，不过他经常外宿，我住得还不错，一切都挺好。”  
　　“好吧，我确实是有点担心，”胡迪摆了摆手，“毕竟年轻人都更爱和同龄人一起玩吧，派对啊远足啊什么的，你却总是和我一起杀时间，晚上是Skype周末还一起出来，我觉得你是不是、呃、没有冒犯的意思、我觉得你和同学们混一混会更好。”  
　　安迪目光有些黯淡地垂下了脑袋，他从小时候起就很少和同学们玩，尤其是搬家之后，他的脑子里有太多与众不同的奇思妙想，母亲忙于工作来支撑这个家庭，又没有一个父亲来支撑他的性格与想法，比起格格不入地混在人群中，他更愿意和玩具们待在一起书写自己的冒险奇遇，年纪大一些之后他更是几乎住进了电脑里。  
　　胡迪慌乱地摆了摆手：“哦不、我不是，我很高兴你愿意和我一起！我只是担心你……”他很显然没有应付过这种场景，说话的嗓音已经变得有些尖锐，额角也沁出些汗水，整个人乱得不行。  
　　安迪见了他这幅样子，终于露出一个乐不可支的笑脸：“放松点教授。”  
　　胡迪讪讪地收回了胡乱摆动的双手：“呃、我……”  
　　“你有家人吗教授？”安迪忽然对这个男人的身世感到了莫大的好奇。  
　　“……家人，”这回轮到胡迪苦笑着垂下头来，“我有一个孩子，曾经。我看着他长大，从一个毛茸茸的小孩变成优秀成熟的小伙子，但是后来……”  
　　安迪以为他是承受了丧子之痛，颇有些不安地伸手去握住了年长者的手，他的手很凉，掌心还渗出了许多冷汗，男孩不知道该说什么好，太多复杂的信息和情感充斥了自己的内心，他没有想过对方的孤独，他只是太过沉迷年长者对他的包容了。  
　　“我没事，那孩子还在，一切都挺好，只是不再属于我了。”胡迪回过神来，微笑着回握了一下男孩的手。  
　　“但是他会永远与你一起的，在你心里，你也是。”  
　　“是的，我也会永远与他同在的。”  
　　安迪觉得自己的手被握得更紧了一些，这种身体接触总是叫他厌恶和恐惧，但是他却不介意胡迪这样握着，他甚至希望男人就这样一直握着自己的手，永远不要放开。


	4. Chapter 4

　　电影开场的三十分钟后，胡迪侧身倚在海绵的靠背上睡着了。  
　　安迪知道他这段时间一定是没有好好睡过，所以也并没有叫醒他，鬼使神差一般，他又坐直了一些，让男人低低垂下的头靠在了自己的肩膀上。  
　　电影的特效和台词声很响亮，但也没有影响安迪听到男人平和而舒缓的呼吸声，电影的兴奋和紧张感慢慢被一种温馨的气氛所取代，安迪下意识握住了男人搭在扶手上的手，和着电影中波澜壮阔的宏伟史诗音乐，他隐约听到男人若有若无地呓语道：  
　　“安迪、MY BOY……”  
　　胡迪醒过来的时候荧幕上已经在放后期工作人员表了，男人尴尬地咳了一声想站起身来向安迪道歉。  
　　“哈哈没关系啦，是我拉你来看的，至少我很享受影片。”男孩俏皮地眨了眨眼睛。  
　　胡迪按了按太阳穴，大约是还没从睡意中彻底清醒过来，他看着男孩的面容，眼神里有些恍惚，似乎分不清到底是幻是真。  
　　“我们该走了，教授。”安迪笑着拉起了男人。  
　　胡迪终于清醒过来。  
　　  
　　短暂的秋天渐渐过去，安迪自得其乐的第一个秋季学期渐渐走向末尾，他应付学业一向得心应手，但是专业课的作业显然没有那么刻苦，因为他把大把的闲暇时间都花在了兼职和胡迪教授的Office Time上，写作课当然是毫无疑问的过了，历史课则拿了个非常突出的高分，同学甚至笑着说他应该申请文理学院。  
　　“所以你圣诞节要做什么？会去看那个孩子吗？”安迪已经收拾好了行李塞进了后备箱，这是临出发前和胡迪教授的最后一次brunch。  
　　“也许吧，”胡迪看了看男孩的样子，LA的阳光似乎对他没什么影响，他还是一副很白皙的模样，雀斑零零落落地显出些腼腆气质，但是身高似乎又长了一些，“路上注意安全。”  
　　“到家之后我会给你发消息的，”安迪擦了擦嘴抢在了胡迪之前跑去结账，“你要给我寄圣诞贺卡的别忘了。”  
　　“被你说的想忘都难。”胡迪轻轻拍了一下他的后脑，目送着男孩那辆略显破旧的厢式车慢慢开远，驶向TriCounty榆树街234号。  
　　男人一个人慢慢走向停车场的背影显得有些萧瑟。  
　　  
　　临近圣诞节的时候安迪果然收到了胡迪寄来的贺卡，还有一份圣诞礼物，是最新发行的《荒野大镖客》的游戏碟，版本正好配得上他的游戏机。  
　　戴维斯夫人端着拿手的苹果派放上餐桌，正好看到了安迪手里拿着的光盘，脸上露出一个颇为惊讶的笑容：“哇哦安迪，看来你在大学里交到了一个志同道合的朋友，又一个牛仔迷？”  
　　安迪没有向妈妈提起过胡迪教授，一方面他觉得教授的存在简直太过离奇失真了，他很惧怕说出来之后妈妈无穷无尽的追问，另一方面，他很享受这样不为人知的亲密关系。所以面对妈妈的调侃，他也只是笑着收起了游戏碟。  
　　“他比我还要适合当个牛仔。”他这样回应着妈妈的玩笑。  
　　这个圣诞节戴维斯一家决定去阿鲁巴岛度假，因为安迪靠着兼职的工资基本可以自给自足，戴维斯夫人的负担也减轻了许多，安迪原本计划和胡迪教授分享一下出游计划，结果出发之前无论是电话邮件还是在Skype上都联系不到对方了，他理所当然地以为男人是在和那个“孩子”在一起过节，只是不知道为什么，虽然勉强说服了自己，但还是感觉有些不开心。  
　　这种感觉就跟当时写作课上女生们围住教授一样，男孩很讨厌这种被忽视的感觉，尤其是被胡迪教授忽视。  
　　安迪又忍不住开始赌气了，于是整个假期他都没有再试图联络胡迪。  
　　他正在和自己的孩子一起享受天伦之乐呢，可轮不到我去打扰，他坐在飞机上这样幼稚地赌气，但是看向窗外厚重迷离的云层时，又忍不住想，教授现在在干什么呢？  
　　  
　　寒假结束回到UCLA时，安迪还是一个人开车回去的，只是这一次却没有那么紧张不安了，他在阿鲁巴岛的时候就把自己这单方面的冷战抛到了脑后，他甚至给教授买了一个当地特色的响尾蛇木雕当作迟到的圣诞礼物，或者新年礼物也行。  
　　只是回到学校的时候却接到了教务处的通知，胡迪戴维斯教授接受了普林斯顿大学的学术交流邀请，要前往新泽西交换执教研究，直到春学季过半才会回来，所以这一学年都不会再排他的课了。  
　　安迪很显然有些沮丧，而胡迪教授的Skype也终于显示在线了。  
　　“我整个假期都联系不到你，回来上课居然就接到你出差的通知！这新年礼物可太棒了！”如果这是语音输入，那年长者一定可以听到男孩因为恼火而变得尖锐的腔调，文字输入损失了很多情绪，但也恰到好处地让气氛没有那么剑拔弩张。  
　　“抱歉安迪，假期时我关闭了通讯设备，接到通知后想给你打个电话，但是一直提示没有信号，我想你可能是在飞机上之类的。总之，没能及时通知你，我很抱歉，但我会很快回来的。”胡迪也发回来一大串文字，他的解释流畅合理一气呵成，简直把所有的疑点都一口气解释了个干净，但是总让人觉得哪里不太对劲。  
　　安迪不想再和他起什么争执，因为到最后总是两败俱伤，他叹了口气。  
　　“好吧，但我恐怕很难选到你这种幽默风趣的老师的课当做消遣了。”他删删改改了半天，最终还是决定开起玩笑。  
　　“原来我的课是消遣吗，真让人伤心。作为惩罚，你就老老实实上两个学季没有消遣的课吧。”胡迪教授的信息末尾打了一串大哭的emoji，然后又跟着一串生气，最后又是一串笑哭。  
　　安迪被他这一大串emoji逗得乐不可支，也回了他一大串挤眉弄眼的搞怪表情。  
　　这个学期的专业课程要求他们拍摄一支短片，并且作为这一学年的最终作业。安迪作为编剧组的成员前期要忙的事情太多，几乎每天都在和同学们争论要创作怎么样的故事、剧情的走向应该怎么修改，他原本是很不善于和人打交道的，但是当这些交流都建立在对故事的创作上时，他陡然间就变得伶牙俐齿自信阳光起来，他对故事的每一处细节都充满了想象，在描述时也饱含着感染力，每一个组员都不由得被他打动、吸引。  
　　最终创作出来的故事很短，但却很精悍，提交方案时毫无争议地就通过了。  
　　这是一个很奇妙的故事，一个孤僻的独居在阁楼中的丧偶男人，家中忽然闯入了一只鸽子。为了这只鸽子，男人开始不断地走出家门，接触这个世界。当男人终于可以顺利地和外界交流处第一句话时，他房中的鸽子飞走了。在短片的最后，男人看着白鸽振翅飞走的背影，带着笑与泪水轻声道：“So long，partner……”  
　　不知道为什么，安迪一直很执着最后的这句独白，仿佛冥冥中有所指引般。  
　　他们决定白鸽的戏份先尝试实体拍摄，如果效果不佳再试着加入3D，这个思路大家都很认可，直到在定又谁来出演那个男人时出现了很大分歧，每个提议总有人觉得很不合拍。到了这一环节时安迪就重新归于沉默了，只是独自坐在角落里听着同学的争论，直到编剧组的另一位同学用胳膊肘捅了捅他，让他也跟着出出主意。  
　　“呃、我是很有个人选，不过肯定用不了的。”他挠了挠头。  
　　“哗，你可别是想到什么好莱坞明星了哦！”身边的同学们打趣。  
　　“是历史学院的胡迪戴维斯教授，”安迪连忙摆了摆手，有点不好意思的说出了自己心中的人选，“不过这也没可能啦。”  
　　“真的！”他刚一说完，立刻就有女孩附和地嚷了起来，“戴维斯教授很有那种感觉呢，虽然上课很有活力又幽默，但是总有一种藏在表象之后的忧郁感！”  
　　“你这花痴得也太有深度了吧。”周围的几个男生忍不住笑出声来。  
　　“不过，这么一说，”年轻人们笑着闹了一会儿，等到终于平静下来时，又忍不住把目光投向安迪，“你也有点这种意思哦安迪，要不你来拍拍看？”  
　　“不不不！”安迪连忙站起来向教室外落荒而逃，转眼就跑没影儿了。


	5. Chapter 5

　　春假的时候安迪留在了学校里跟进小组的拍摄作业。  
　　这几个月来他忙得很少和胡迪教授聊天，几乎只有每周周末晚上才会聊上那么几句，而且因为东西部的时差，安迪晚上有闲暇时间时，教授那边却已经到了睡觉时间。  
　　但不知道为什么，安迪再没有那种被忽视的感觉了，仿佛他知道教授总是与他同在一般，即使分别在东西两方不一样的时区，仍莫名的很是安心。  
　　他开始放下心来慢慢享受自己的大学生活，LA的滑板俱乐部要求更加严格，也给安迪带来很多克服挑战的成就和刺激感，他也顺利通过了校队的选拔进了足球队，他条件很好，带球过人总是一马当先，猝不及防就能射中球门。拍摄作业也在按部就班的进行着，他也会经常去现场看看拍摄进度，对台词和动作做些调整，一切似乎都在往好的方向上发展着。他给教授分享自己生活中的点点滴滴，那边的回应总是不多，往往只是几句简单的问候和夸奖。但是每逢LA天气有所变化，教授却总是会比天气预报还周到地叮嘱他换衣服或是带伞。  
　　安迪被他这种反差逗得藏不住嘴角的笑。  
　　  
　　5月中旬的时候，胡迪教授终于结束了他的学术交流回到UCLA，安迪的拍摄项目也进行到了尾声，男孩兴奋地给教授连发了好几条消息，想着在这个周末赶紧和分别已久的教授见上一面，吃个饭肯定是最起码的，只是对方却一直推脱学校里还有些事情得处理。  
　　安迪被这没来由的疏远搞得有些恼火。  
　　周五的下午他终于直接找上了胡迪教授的办公室，他站在门口对自己的冲动有点后悔，但是又实在不知道别的办法，咬着嘴唇在门外犹豫了片刻，最后还是抬手轻轻敲了门。他敲了四五次，里面都没人应答，但是胡迪教授的车还停在车位上，他也没有排课，除了办公室应该不会在别的地方。  
　　安迪一狠心，擅自推开了办公室的门，正要出声呼唤的口唇却忽然僵住了。

　　胡迪手肘撑在办公桌上支着额头睡着了。  
　　他的脸色比之前一起去看《星球大战》时还要差好几倍，青黑的眼圈越发浓重，薄薄的嘴唇也苍白的也没有一丝血色，头发长长了许多，被他扶住头的手拨得乱糟糟的显得很憔悴，安迪甚至不知道一个人到底得做什么才能把自己搞成这副模样。  
　　男孩不知道自己该做些什么，他不想吵醒疲累的男人，却又不舍得就这样离开——他实在是在想念这个能无限包容并陪伴着他的男人了。  
　　安迪不知道自己站了多久，但是看着男人的面容却也不觉得枯燥或是疲累，终于在不知何时，胡迪的头从手掌中一滑坠了一下，然后慢慢地醒了过来。  
　　“安迪？”他双眼还有些朦胧，但是看到莫名出现在办公室内的男孩时，还是很快清醒了过来了。  
　　“所以，这才是你对我避而不见的原因？”男孩抬起双臂横抱在胸前，“不想让我看到你其实憔悴得跟鬼一样？”  
　　“……抱歉让你看见我这幅样子。”胡迪按着太阳穴，声音也有些嘶哑。  
　　安迪上前去取过了他的水杯接了一杯热水：“如果你还要拿工作很忙这个借口敷衍我的话，那你还是别说了。”  
　　胡迪接过那杯热水慢吞吞地喝了一口，逃避一般地看了看窗外，这才有些无奈地笑着说：“一起吃个晚饭吧，我会在晚饭时好好说明白的。”  
　　  
　　晚上他们还是来到了最开始去的那家披萨店，这次换了新推出的口味，不过还是去掉了洋葱和橄榄，安迪看了看男人的脸色，决定在他顺利吃掉晚饭之前什么都不说。  
　　这顿晚饭显得意外的尴尬沉默，原本在男孩的预想中，他们久别重逢后的第一顿饭应当是热烈而欢快的，他们会互相讲述自己这几个月的生活，分享彼此的假期是如何度过，一顿晚饭会不知不觉地就这样过去，而他们都还意犹未尽。  
　　他们吃完饭的时候天色还很早，因为两人都只顾埋头吃饭了。  
　　“好吧，我现在不得不问了，这到底是怎么回事？”安迪叹了口气。  
　　“……很显然，我有一些、自我认识的问题。”胡迪再一次垂下头来按了按太阳穴，声音艰涩地开始了自己的讲述，“直到现在，我也没能完全融入人类社会的生活。除了公式化的讲课和演示，我没有办法和人正常交流、说话，没有办法适应人类的起居饮食，也没有办法确认我作为人的真实存在……有时候，我甚至会有些自残倾向，想要以此证明我是确实存在的。”  
　　安迪连忙抬起身子越过了整个桌面，捞起男人的胳膊就去捋他的袖子，万幸的是没有看见累累伤痕，只是男人的胳膊显得有点太过细瘦。  
　　“放心，我控制住了。”胡迪轻轻拍了拍男孩的手示意他放开，然后慢慢放下了衣袖。  
　　“你这个样子要我放心？”男孩又不死心地看了看对方的手，“你必须得寻求点专业帮助，比如去看心理医生。”  
　　“不！”胡迪的反应忽然激烈起来，大声地驳回了这个建议——不知道为什么，他对医生总是莫名地抗拒，但是很快又冷静下来叹息着用请求一般的语气慢慢说，“这只是时间问题，真的，我向你保证我会慢慢适应的，现在情况也确实有所好转了，我们不要再讨论这个话题了可以吗？”  
　　他的精神状况近乎到了崩溃的边缘，男孩终于于心不忍地握住他冰冷的手，更多强硬的指责或是建议都咽回了肚子里，他咬了咬嘴唇尝试着用安抚的语气安慰道：“好的，我不再说了，但你必须得好好吃饭睡觉，你的健康状况很糟糕，这样下去不行的。”  
　　“我尽量。”男人勉强笑了下。  
　　“我会监督你的。”男孩用力地握了握他的手。  
　　“好，”男人像是溺水者抓住了救命稻草，也很用力地回握了男孩的手，像是终于汲取到了什么能量般，神色稳定了一些，“现在和我说说你这几个月的生活吧。”

　　“我这几个月肯定要比你好太多了。”安迪拈了一枚没吃完的鸡米花塞进嘴里，露出一个颇有些阳光的笑容，“圣诞节的时候我和家人去了阿鲁巴岛度假，那里气候很不错，或许下次你可以带着你的孩子去。我还给你买了个木雕当礼物，下次我会带给你的。顺便一提，游戏我已经打通关了，easy-peasy！校队还是那样啦，时不时去训练，最近也没啥比赛。滑板俱乐部倒是蛮有意思，听说他们租了一个新的障碍场地，希望比上一个有挑战性，你周末可以来看我训练！学习方面的话，从上学期开始我们就一直在筹备一个短片的拍摄，我创作了故事的大部分内容，和同学们配合得很不错，现在已经快杀青了。”  
　　其实这些琐碎的事情，他基本都在发生的当时给胡迪发了短信分享，但是冰凉屏幕投射出来的文字终究少了几分温度，两人相处之下，他仍是乐此不疲地细细讲述着生活中的一点一滴。

　　男人用一种很是欣慰又很是渴望的眼神看着安迪，仿佛望着一尊遥遥的灯塔：“果然和同龄人多打交道是对的，你要比之前活泼多了。”  
　　安迪顿时产生一种自己是被算计了的背叛感：“哇！别告诉我，你就是为了逼我跟同学交流，所以才特地跑去新泽西的？！”  
　　“你在想什么啊年轻人，”胡迪终于噗嗤一声笑出来，“那真的只是学校安排，不过我确实想过对你的影响，不过也算是百利而无一害嘛。所以你拍了个什么样的故事？出了成品之后可以给我看看吗。”  
　　“呃，这故事是关于一个独居在阁楼中的男人，有一天家中忽然闯进一只鸽子。为了这只鸽子，男人开始不断地走出家门，接触这个世界。当男人终于可以顺利地和外界交流出第一句话时，他房中的鸽子就飞走了。”安迪没好意思讲出最后那个他坚持的结局，也许是眼前这个男人正是创造了他内心这种坚持的来源，他实在不想这样草率而轻易的说出口。  
　　胡迪好像有些愣住了，他看向眼前的男孩，眼神却空空的不知道落在何处，直到安迪伸出手来在他面前晃了晃，这才如梦初醒般清醒过来。  
　　“哦抱歉，这个故事、太……”他笑起来，眼中却莫名有些湿润。  
　　“其实这个故事，也是来自于一个胡迪。”安迪看着男人的样子，终于决定说出那个埋在心底的回忆和执念。  
　　  
　　“我拥有一个牛仔玩具，他、也叫做胡迪。自我能记事起，他就一直陪在我的身边，陪伴我度过失去父亲的悲伤、搬新家换新环境的不安孤独，他将我从孤独中解救了出来，他永远不会放弃我、无论发生什么都会陪伴在我的身边。我知道他只是一个玩具，但他也确实是我生命中最重要的伙伴和引领。只是，我曾经拥有，他还在、也还很好，只是不再属于我了。那是我的决定，我感谢他对我的帮助，可以我长大了，或许也该向前看了。但是不知道为什么，我总是隐隐感到后悔。”安迪慢慢垂下头去，把脸埋进了手掌之中，金棕色的卷发颓然垂下。  
　　“我真的很想他。”男孩深深地吸了一口气，然后渐渐镇定下来，“也许有些冒犯，请原谅我，戴维斯教授。你和我的牛仔长得实在是太像了，就连性格也和我幻想出来的冒险故事一样，我无法克制地把你和他联系在一起。我甚至会异想天开地以为，你会是我的牛仔变成了人，就像匹诺曹变成了真正的男孩。我很抱歉，我知道这很不公平很冒犯，但我真的，控制不住……”  
　　胡迪张了张口，却不知道该说些什么好。男孩抢先抱住了他想要抚上自己肩头的双手，用祈祷一般的语气喃喃道：“告诉我教授，我的胡迪，你究竟是不是他？”  
　　胡迪最终还是没有说话。


	6. Chapter 6

　　经过这一天的晚餐，学生与教授的关系发展到了一个很微妙的阶段。  
　　安迪似乎认准了教授和自己牛仔玩具中有什么关联，又或是他太过热爱用这个点去逗弄对方，在两人独处的时候他总是半开玩笑半认真地叫对方“Cowboy”或是“Sheriff”，他每到饭点都会准时去戴维斯教授的办公室报道，并提醒他吃饭，有时候安迪会和同学们讨论些短片的内容，两人会在食堂门口告别，其他的时候，安迪会带着打包的食物和胡迪一起在办公室用餐。  
　　春学季将要结束的时候，电影学院借用了校内的影院剧场，用来播放展示这两个学季学生们辛苦创作出来的影片，学院还制作了精美的票据，只不过数量有限，安迪在取票的时候登记了plus one，同学还笑得一脸促狭，问他是不是偷偷交到了女朋友。  
　　理所当然的，这张票送到了胡迪的手里。  
　　这个小小的电影节开始时间是周六的晚上七点，安迪要和同学们坐在一片区域，无法和教授挨着，这叫他有些失望，因为他实在非常想第一时间看到对方的所有反应，但他不想显得太过孤立，最后还是和同学们坐在了一起。  
　　但是剧院关闭入口时，他还是掰着椅背在整个剧场里寻找对方的身影，最终看到最后一排有人举着手机荧幕冲他晃了晃，这自然也是胡迪看到了他，男孩终于安心地坐回了柔软的海绵中。  
　　短片里的男人是由表演系的一个男生饰演，他的演技很不错，但是没有演出安迪心中理想的感觉，他配合着屏幕上的每一帧变化和配乐，在脑中幻想着是胡迪来扮演的情景，脑中的画面渐渐让他沉迷，在男人对着宽阔如洗的澄澈天空，慢慢说出“So long，partner……”时，滚热的泪水汹涌的冲出他的眼眶。  
　　剧场内响起雷动的响亮掌声，安迪被掌声陡然惊醒，急忙转过身去寻找胡迪的存在，但是他只看到男人慌乱地从座位上离开的背影，还有在微弱灯光下折射出的两颊上疑似泪痕的水渍。  
　　安迪没有去问教授那一晚慌乱的逃离，他知道对方内心似乎有着太多不易触碰的地方，直率的男孩最终还是选择了佯装和尊重。  
　　  
　　第一年的大学生活画上了一个略带疑问的句号，但到底还是一个句号，虽然迷惑重重但也算得上圆满成功，安迪收拾好了行李告别他的同学和室友，正式迎来了漫长的夏季假期。他的专业导师曾经推荐他在这个假期跟随一个拍摄剧组，熟悉一下工作，而且还有不少外快可赚，安迪也心动过，但是他想要在这个假期辅导一下莫莉的功课。  
　　女孩对初中阶段的学习并不怎么拿手。  
　　“告诉我教授，你是怎么把历史讲得那么生动有趣的？”安迪愁眉苦脸地向胡迪抱怨，茉莉的其他学科都不算差，唯独历史一窍不通。  
　　“啊哈小伙子，这是我的天赋。”胡迪朗声笑起来。  
　　“这一点帮助也没有。”男孩翻了个白眼。  
　　安迪已经回家度假一个月了，不过他也会去镇上的快餐店里做短期兼职，但相比于同学们都选择留在LA打工或者修暑期课程，他觉得自己反而更加疲累，这一个月来他几乎是绞尽脑汁，也还是没能让莫莉对历史提起哪怕一分一毫的兴趣，他恨不能直接把教授拉来自己家里给女孩上一课。  
　　胡迪教授在暑期也排了一门历史课，远没有安迪想象中的空闲，另外他还受邀担任了一部西部题材电视剧的学术顾问，所以有时候也会替男孩留心一些编剧上的注意事项，然后在隔三差五的电话交流中告诉男孩，当然了，他也会尽可能帮莫莉整理一下课本重点。  
　　暑假快要结束时，安迪决定去邦妮的家里看看那些老伙计，特别是胡迪警长。  
　　  
　　只是邦妮的妈妈在院子里看到他的身影时，却首先露出了一个很歉疚的苦笑。  
　　“我很抱歉，安迪。”这位母亲看了看四下，然后把男孩拉到了栅栏外的街边，“邦妮她不是故意的。”  
　　“什么故意的？”安迪挠了挠头发感觉一头雾水，他有些不太懂女士的负罪感究竟从何而来。  
　　“她不小心弄丢了、胡迪警长。”女士咬牙拍了拍安迪的肩膀。  
　　“什么？！”安迪后退了一步，一双眼睛瞪得几乎要裂开来，怎么会这样，丢了？胡迪丢了？他的胡迪就这样丢了？  
　　“……我真的很抱歉……”  
　　女士的身后响起了女孩细若蚊蚋般的道歉声，她不知何时已经发现了两人秘密的对话，并且悄悄地跟在了后面，这会儿正怯怯地从母亲身后探出头来。  
　　安迪看着这个向自己保证了会好好照顾胡迪的女孩，却也不知道该说些什么，难道要为此责罚她吗，对于别人来说她只不过是弄丢了一个老旧的玩具，可是对于安迪来说，那又绝不仅仅是一个玩具。  
　　他捂着脸试图让自己平静下来，然后慢慢地蹲下身子让自己和女孩的视线齐平：“我知道你不是故意的，但你可以告诉你，他是怎么丢失的么？在哪儿，什么时候？”  
　　“就、就在你把他送给我的那一天晚上……”女孩努力回忆着，连说话也有些磕磕绊绊的，不自觉地将食指塞进了口中，“那天下午我继续和玩具们在院子里玩，到了晚上睡觉时，他们都收进了床边的篮子里，但是第二天早上，牛仔就不见了……”  
　　“可我明明记得我把他带回房间了……”女孩近乎要哭出来。  
　　安迪看着邦妮泫然欲泣皱成一团的小脸，所有的悲伤、愤怒，都变得无处可泄，在心里拧成了一团浓烈的黑雾，在皮肤之下无力地挣扎着，就在他兀自愣神时，一个匪夷所思的想法忽然钻进了脑中：  
　　胡迪就在他去大学的那天丢了，而他的大学老师中偏偏有一个叫胡迪戴维斯的教授，他们两个的每一处居然都那样相似得可怕。而胡迪教授也曾说过，他难以适应“人类”的生活。  
　　安迪不可置信地捂住了嘴唇，他跌跌撞撞地站起身来向家跑去。所有散乱地摊在地上的行李被他粗暴塞进箱子搬进后备箱，他惊慌失措地向在厨房里准备晚餐的母亲告别，结结巴巴地说学校里有些什么急事。  
　　戴维斯夫人攥着儿子的手，努力地试图让他平静下来，否则他这样绝对是无法好好开车的，她一遍遍让男孩深呼吸：“安迪，冷静下来，不管出了什么事，冷静。慢点开车，到了学校给我打电话，答应我一定要冷静。”  
　　男孩颤抖的双手终于慢慢平息下来，他垂下头来闭着双眼克制道：“我会的妈妈。”  
　　略显陈旧的厢式车用一种破格的速度在公路上飞驰，夜空中的星被远远抛在身后，像流星一般向后划去，轮胎几乎发出一种因为高速摩擦而导致的焦臭味，男孩紧紧攥着方向盘目视前方，他努力地想让自己平静下来，却又为自己那个匪夷所思的想法感到些许惊恐。  
　　  
　　胡迪教授早上七点半准时来到了自己的办公室，但是一个蜷缩在门口的身影拦住了他的去路，那团影子扶着墙根步履虚浮地站起来，露出一张通宵未眠略显憔悴的脸。  
　　“安迪？你怎么会在这儿？”胡迪连忙上前去扶住了男孩，只是那孩子却后退了一步躲开了他的搀扶。  
　　“你就是胡迪警长，对不对？”他用有些沙哑的嗓音发出了这样的质问。  
　　这下轮到男人后退了，他震惊地看着男孩，口中已经是语无伦次：“你、你在说什么呢？那只是一个玩具啊，怎么可能……”  
　　男孩湛蓝色的眼中布满血丝，他深深地看着胡迪，似乎想要看穿所有的迷雾和谎言，但是这迷雾后的真相，似乎也令他感到退却与恐惧，终于，他一把推开了男人，跌跌撞撞地向办公楼外跑去，头也不回。  
　　自这之后，安迪不再来找教授，甚至连电话和Skype都一起拉黑了。  
　　只是之前选的历史课还得继续修下去，他开始学会踩点，随着蜂拥的人潮之中混进教室，他开始坐在讲台死角的最后几排，几乎将头埋进桌面，他想尽一切办法避开男人的目光、避开和男人任何形式上的交流。  
　　安迪突然学会了如何顶着内心的压力和同学说笑打趣，他皮囊之下还是一片压抑阴霾，脸上却可以挂着笑容表演同学在编剧课上露出的洋相，但即便如此，负担还是像一座渐渐坍塌的大山上滚落的泥石流一样与日俱增。  
　　一个月后的历史课上，安迪看着荧幕上闪烁不停的人影，只觉得音响声越发的轰鸣，仿佛要将他拉进一个光怪陆离的梦境之中，他觉得自己的身体与意识都在不断地下沉、下沉、堕入一个永无止境的深渊。  
　　胡迪在空荡荡的教室里看着最后一排沉沉睡着的男孩，已经下课一刻钟了，下课时的喧闹也没能把他吵醒，他慢慢地走上台阶，一步一步地靠近了这个孩子，然后他终于看到了男孩泛着病态潮红紧蹙眉头的面容。  
　　他摸了摸男孩滚烫的额头，然后深深地叹了口气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　freetalk：
> 
> 　　讲些闲话，关于上一章的结尾，胡迪最终还是没有说出口，好事多磨，其实胡迪到现在还不能完全正视自己是人类这个境况，让他坦白就更困难了。我写这篇文想创造一种“虽然很离奇，但是如果真的在现实中发生了，他们会怎样做”的感觉，我们在现实生活中也不会真的觉得有玩具能变成人的啦，所以安迪问他是不是玩具胡迪，其实也并不是真的想得到一个回答，他也不相信这种事的，这只是一种扪心自问，和对当时送人这个决定的犹疑。
> 
> 　　包括在这一章里，安迪为什么会是这种反应，因为对于我们来说，一个玩具变成了大活人，不管是多么亲密的玩具，你都会觉得奇怪或者恐惧，因为这个打破了你对世界的常规认知，恐惧才是正常反应。我希望这篇文章可以写出一种真实感，就是他们是真实地存在于另一个平行世界，这个故事是真实发生的，所以我不会写他们两个都没心没肺的就接收了这种离奇人设然后莫名其妙就在一起了，我想写出这种真实感，他们慢慢克服自己心中的恐惧，然后一起面对一起变得更好。


	7. Chapter 7

　　安迪感觉自己在昏昏沉沉中颠簸了一会儿，然后伏在了一个瘦削的肩膀上，这个肩背散发出一股温暖而叫人安心的阳光与木头的气息，最后他落进了一片柔软之中，这一片柔软也幽幽地散着同样的气息，像是离太阳最近的那一片云朵。  
　　他渐渐梦到了许多小时候的事情，那时候巴斯光年还没有出现，他总是和勇敢而机智的警长一起驾着强壮的马匹浪迹天涯，仿佛宇宙的尽头也只有他们两个人，他又梦到父亲刚刚去世时的情景，那时候他甚至还不能理解什么叫死亡，他只知道父亲再也不会出现、再也不会陪在他的身边，落日如火一般的荒原天空渐渐化作了无边孤寂的黑夜，在独自在无穷无尽的黑暗中摸爬滚打。  
　　“I will always be with you ……”  
　　在这无边孤寂中，一个低沉温暖的声音柔柔地徘徊在耳边。  
　　这声音是那样耳熟，仿佛他已经听过千千万万遍。  
　　黑暗也终于慢慢褪去化作蓝天，安迪眉间的皱结跟着梦境的晴朗一点一点消散了，最后变成了一个餮足甜美的笑容。  
　　  
　　“呃……”安迪蹬了蹬被子，感觉自己睡了一个月以来最美的觉，但是很快他就觉察出有些不对劲——这不是他的宿舍。  
　　男孩揉了揉眼睛翻身坐起，大脑与身体的酸痛都退了个精光，与他那刚结束的深沉甜美的睡眠不一样，这房间里除了一张床和几个塑料的衣物收纳箱之外什么都没有，空得有些过分孤寂，主人像是借住在此随时都要离开似的。他有些疑惑地下了床，床边却又放了一双正合脚的拖鞋。  
　　“有人吗？”安迪这才发现自己身上也套了一件柔软的棉布睡衣，他穿上拖鞋推门出去，入眼的是一间同样整齐空旷的客厅，除了必要的家具之外没有别的任何东西，这叫男孩更加困惑起来，他不由自主地开始在公寓中环视，接着，他发现了在走廊的尽头还有另一间卧室，门虽然关着，却没有锁。  
　　安迪握住了把手试探着拧了拧。  
　　“安迪、你醒了？”公寓的门突然打开，胡迪抱着个鼓鼓囊囊的纸袋推门而进，他在中岛吧台上放下纸袋和钥匙，听到公寓深处传来了脚步声，脸上露出一个安心的笑容，慢慢地向卧室走去，然后便看见安迪作势要打开那扇紧闭的门。  
　　“等等安迪！别开！”  
　　他快步冲了上去，但是已经太迟了。  
　　安迪打开了房门，这是一个和整间公寓都格格不入的卧室，天蓝色的墙纸上点缀着明黄色的星星，墙上挂满了各式各样的海报插画，棕黄色的木床有着扇形的床头和圆圆的床柱，滑板吉他散落在四周，画着车轮的储物箱和乳白色立柜上凌乱地贴着插画，略显小巧的红色书桌静静地立在角落中，桌面上有一只裱着安迪相片的木框，  
　　这就是安迪的房间。  
　　安迪出神地看着那房间足有几分钟，这几分钟足有几个世纪般漫长，终于，他转过头来，用一种带着惊恐、质疑、愕然、不可置信的眼神，死死盯住满脸慌乱的男人。  
　　“你、就是胡迪警长……”他的声音颤抖而干涩。  
　　胡迪终于回过神来，他近乎不能呼吸般起伏着胸口，汗水在这短短的几分钟内浸透了衣衫、沁满脸颊，然后从下巴上滚落，重重地砸在地板上，他看着男孩的眼神，那眼神像锋利的刀刃一般几乎将他碎尸万段。  
　　他一步步地后退，嘴里不断地重复着“不、不是”，最终像是彻底崩溃一般转身，跌跌撞撞地夺门而出。  
　　  
　　当你脑子里有一个疯狂而不切实际的想法，你会觉得自己疯了，但同时会觉得新奇而美好。但是当这个想法真的落实，你只会觉得可怕而惊恐。就好像医生告诉你只剩一个月寿命，却会在这一个月中邂逅自己的真命爱人；就好像发现从小陪伴在你身边的玩具，变成了有血有肉的活人。  
　　是现实生活真的这么诡异离奇，还是上帝过分戏耍世人？  
　　安迪惊魂未定的看着空空荡荡的走廊，又扭头去看了看那个仿照自己房间陈设的卧室，只觉得所有的这一切虽然他已经百转千回地想过无数次，却落到实际，又是那样叫人难以接受。  
　　玩具？人类？情感？  
　　想到这里时，安迪突然想起男人在披萨店时近乎绝望地说“我甚至会有自残倾向”，他陡然惊醒一般，连衣服鞋袜也没有更换就疯狂地追了出去。  
　　相比于这离奇现实带给他的恐慌，男孩更加害怕胡迪会彻底离开自己。  
　　胡迪教授也好，胡迪警长也罢，安迪都不敢失去。  
　　更不想失去。  
　　  
　　胡迪正站在公寓楼的楼顶。  
　　一年前的那个星期五，在他的自愿之下，安迪将牛仔转送给了女孩邦妮。  
　　他想要和自己的玩具伙伴们待在一起，但是他又无法割舍安迪，虽然最终他做出了选择，但是这选择仍然充斥了悲伤和挣扎，入夜之后，他偷偷地爬出篮子蹑手蹑脚地登上了屋顶，TriCounty小镇的夜空澄澈而明亮，滤去了过渡的光源污染，晶莹的星星闪烁着微光。  
　　胡迪看着夜空，内心是那样渴望时光永远停留在安迪小时候，他和玩具伙伴们都不用分别，而安迪也永远那样热情而活力地与他们玩耍，像这夜空一样永恒不变。  
　　可他也知道自己这想法是多么的自私。  
　　小小的玩具双手合十，学着人类的样子向上天祈祷道：请让我永远地陪在安迪身边吧，无论用任何方式。他举起手臂来像是想要触摸遥远的天空，仿佛这样就可以离他的愿望近一些、更近一些。  
　　忽然间，一阵狂风刮过，踮起脚尖勉强站立的牛仔被这风裹挟着从屋顶刮落。  
　　胡迪从高处摔下，失去了意识，然后在一间陌生的卧室中醒来。  
　　他拥有了沉重的血肉之躯、拥有了柔软脆弱的皮肤、拥有了恒定的体温热度，一种前所未有的尖锐疼痛贯穿了他的头部，太多关于这个世界、关于现在的“他”的讯息充斥了大脑，他在镜子前看着自己并非棉花塑料构成的赤裸身躯，皮肤血肉覆盖了有条有理的骨骼，一切都像是一个荒诞离奇的梦。  
　　他忽然想到，巴斯在意识在自己是个玩具时是不是也如此惶恐迷茫，只是巴斯从来不是真正遨游天空的宇宙骑警，他却真真正正地从玩具，变成了活人。  
　　胡迪早就给自己打好了预防针，他是知道那孩子将成为自己的学生的，他却没想到那孩子居然看到自己会有那么大的反应，只是他一贯是个优秀的演员，他善于隐藏所有的情感，挂上一个僵硬公式的笑容、也善于做一个领袖人物公开发言，所有的这一切，他都善于扮演。他只要能看着那孩子就好。  
　　但是他渐渐地，也快要支撑不住了。  
　　那孩子靠的太近，近得叫他无所遁形。  
　　他想要永远陪伴包容那孩子，但又慢慢发觉如果自己继续扮演着“胡迪警长”的角色束缚安迪，安迪将永远无法走出自己的世界，从前他没有见识过，可他现在看到了，世界上还有那么多的精彩纷呈与无限可能，安迪这样优秀的孩子，不应该耽溺于过去而忽视了锦绣光明的未来。像一个不知所措的人类那样，他选择了自我躲避，他主动申请前往新泽西交换，陌生的环境让他恐慌，但也让他感到安心——这里没有熟悉他过去一举一动的人，他终于可以一门心思伪装自己，而不用去想那些挥之不去的往事。  
　　安迪果真变得开朗活泼起来，在校园中如鱼得水，这却令胡迪更加痛苦——或许自己的存在真的只会拖累安迪吧，他这样想着，自己终究只能是那孩子生命中的过客。这或许就是他过分贪心的下场，一个玩具而已，能够安好地看着自己的孩子长大，又能得到他的悉心照料，临行前特地托之于人，这已经很奢侈了。  
　　到后来，那孩子似乎是察觉到了什么，又像是没有，每一次“牛仔”或是“警长”的戏称都叫他方寸大乱慌不择路。  
　　直到现在，安迪彻底堪破了这个荒诞滑稽的秘密。  
　　胡迪扶着平台的矮墙，半个身子几乎掉出去般，深深地看着远远的下方。他总是从高空坠落，带着巴斯从Sid家逃出来的时候，噩梦里被安迪丢弃掉进无尽的深渊落进垃圾桶的时候，从阳光幼儿园驾着风筝逃出来的时候，从邦妮家屋顶上摔落的时候。  
　　他总是在逃跑，他总是在奔波，他总是在坠落。  
　　对于从前的胡迪警长来说，“家”是那样简单的存在，他的家就是安迪，他所有的逃跑都是为了回家。但是对于现在的他来说，所有的一切似乎都灰飞烟灭了。  
　　如果再一次奋不顾身地坠落，是不是可以回到从前？  
　　胡迪的腿蹬上矮墙，摇摇欲坠的身形即将一跃而下。  
　　然而一双有力而年轻的手臂紧紧环住他的腰身，将他从危险的高处拉下，然后死死按在了怀中。


	8. Chapter 8

　　“你在做什么！”惊魂未定的年轻人几乎要把男人钉入了自己的身体之中。  
　　胡迪空茫的眼神没有任何焦距，仿佛被抽去了灵魂，瘦削的身体冰凉而僵硬，他没有任何反应地睁着双眼，像是被关进了一个狭窄而封闭的庭箱，对外界的一切不再有任何感知、他听不见、看不到、隔绝一切。  
　　安迪抱起男人向楼下的公寓冲去，男人却始终像一个他以为的玩具那样平静而无动于衷，只是任他摆布。似乎这样，他就可以变回那个没有血肉的玩具，回到自己安心而不为人知的角落。  
　　“你说你会永远陪在我身边的！我听到了！”男孩的泪水夺眶而出，他抱着男人闯进浴室中手忙脚乱地放出一缸热水，剥掉了那一身被冷汗浸透又被夜风吹彻的冰凉衣物，然后小心翼翼地将男人浸入了热水中。  
　　安迪捞起胡迪的手来紧紧握在掌心，然后按在了自己的脸颊上，祈祷一般喃喃道：“求你了，醒过来！教授、警长、无论什么，胡迪，你不能言而无信！”  
　　不知过去了多久，连迷蒙的蒸汽都慢慢落定，滚热的浴水也消褪了温度，安迪近乎要绝望时，掌中修长的手却几不可察地颤动了一下。  
　　胡迪倚在浴缸边缘的头颅轻轻挪动了一下，棕色的晦暗眼眸中凝聚了一些光，他慢慢地发出一声叹息，然后带着些困惑地看向守在身边的男孩：  
　　“安迪……？”  
　　“哗啦”一声清脆而连绵的响，年轻人扑进水中紧紧抱住了男人。  
　　“谢天谢地，你没有离开！”他的声音中带着真诚的喜悦的颤抖。  
　　胡迪无力地抬起湿淋淋的双臂，大约是想要回抱住脆弱的男孩，只是胳膊僵在半空，迟迟不敢落下。  
　　“呃、我们都先换身衣服吧？”他极其僵硬地转换了话题，双手也改而扶住了浴缸。  
　　  
　　安迪又换了一套合身而舒适的睡衣，手里捧着一杯热巧克力，舒舒服服地坐在客厅里的蓝色棉麻沙发里，这叫他不禁疑惑男人究竟给他准备了多少备用的衣物用具。  
　　胡迪不知道是冷，还是对展现出在家中的另一面有些抵触，一身完整的睡衣外还套了一件浴袍，一个人抱着杯子坐在长沙发旁单独放置的沙发椅中。  
　　“所以，我可以问问这到底是怎么一回事吗？”他们就这样僵坐了将近十分钟，安迪终于有些坐不住地清了清嗓子，小心翼翼地开了口。  
　　“……你现在或许有点预感了，玩具其实是、活的、如果可以这么说的话，我们有思想、可以动，但是和人类相处时，我们必须依规静止。”胡迪抱住杯子的双手又有些发抖，“我会出现在捐赠的纸箱里，其实是自己爬进去的，我不想和那些老伙计们分开，但是对于离开你……又让我感到难过。所以在那天晚上，我偷偷溜出了邦妮的篮子爬到屋顶上祈祷，希望无论如何，都可以陪在你的身边。然后我被风刮落摔下屋顶，失去了意识，再醒来时，就成为了、人类……”  
　　安迪看着男人低低埋下不敢直视自己的头颅，心中那些惶恐和慌乱忽然间慢慢消退了，他想起第一次去看电影时胡迪的呓语，又想起男人口中的那个男孩，“我曾经有一个孩子，我看着他长大，从一个毛茸茸的小孩变成优秀成熟的小伙子”，一股莫名的狂喜悄然涌上了心头，控制不住的笑意爬上他的嘴角，然后渐渐洋溢。  
　　“你说的那个孩子，your boy，就是我，对吗？”他没头没脑地问了这么一句。  
　　胡迪头又垂得更低了一些，咬着嘴唇没有回答，但男孩却清晰地看到他白皙的脖颈和耳朵都在一瞬间涨得通红，不知为何，安迪觉得有些可爱。  
　　“所以你去年圣诞节假期根本是一个人过的？！”他又一惊一乍地跳了起来。  
　　胡迪终于有些困惑地抬起脸，浓艳的红色还没有全然褪去：“我没有说过，和别人去度假了啊？”  
　　过节对他来说总是很难捱，他总是会想起安迪小时候过节的情形，大家紧张兮兮地聚在一起偷听安迪的礼物，生怕有什么热门的新玩具会取代自己的地位，但安迪总归不会让人失望，他总是能很好地照顾到每一个玩具，但不容置疑的，胡迪始终是他的最爱。男孩会郑重其事地向牛仔祝贺节日快乐，为他策划一场节日限定的冒险游戏，或者是圣诞树失窃案、或者是复活节兔子大袭击，他们一起玩到疲倦，入夜之后再一同沉沉睡去。所有的热闹都叫胡迪难以自处，所以他总是默默隔绝外界，一个人呆在公寓里，把窗帘都拉得严严实实，躲进那个他布置的安迪的房间，好似他仍是一个玩具，只是在昏天黑地的箱子里无人问津。  
　　孤独，但勉强也算安心。  
　　安迪这才反应过来，那些关于带着孩子一起度假没空理他的想法都只是他一个人的臆想，而且还导致了一场胎死腹中的单方面冷战，顿时有些不好意思地看向了一边。过了一会儿，男孩看着胡迪头顶的发旋，放下水杯，然后慢慢走到男人的面前蹲下身子，轻轻地握住了他的手，他的声音轻而柔和：  
　　“在爸爸刚去世的时候，我每天都是哭着入睡的，但是半梦半醒时，总能听到一个温柔的声音说，I will always be with you。曾经我那是以为做梦，但其实，那也是你，是你在陪着我，是吗？”  
　　男孩的眼中闪动着炽热的真诚，叫人不敢直视，胡迪只看了一眼，便觉得难以承受地再次垂下头颅。  
　　“真的是你，一直以来都是你。”安迪几乎要落下泪来，只是那些在眼眶中摇摇欲坠的泪水是因喜悦和激动而生发，“我的胡迪，我太高兴了……”  
　　滚烫的泪水终于夺眶而出，落在胡迪的手上，男人像是被烫到一般轻轻一颤。  
　　“无论你究竟是什么，玩具也好、人类也好，你都是我的胡迪，就这样继续陪着我吧，就这样一直。”男孩终于放声而哭。  
　　“I will always be with you……”胡迪抽出一只手来，慢慢地摩挲着男孩柔软的卷发。  
　　  
　　晚上睡觉的情景更有些尴尬，仿照安迪房间陈设的那间卧室只是胡迪的一个念想，本质上就像个1：1的大号模型，而他平时睡觉，居然就是在那个除了床和衣柜一无所有空得像个牢房般的房间。  
　　“你可以睡在你的房间里，我经常打扫的。”胡迪还是觉得有些不好意思，毕竟那房间对他来说并不是一个真正的“房间”，就这样让安迪住进去，让他觉得有些被过分刺探内心的不安。  
　　“你没准备好的话我不会轻易住进去的。”安迪包容地笑了笑。  
　　“那、我睡沙发好了。”胡迪站起身来，大约是准备去抱一床毯子出来。  
　　“诶，你这个身高睡沙发不挤得慌吗？而且我一个人睡你那个空荡荡的房间怪害怕的，你的床又不小，一起睡就是了。”安迪拉住了胡迪，话音未落，男人的脸上便又一次浮起了红晕。  
　　“睡、睡一起？”胡迪已经有点结巴了。  
　　“以前你不是还经常睡我怀里吗，这有什么好害羞的？”安迪露出一个有些使坏的笑容，他说的是胡迪还是玩具那会儿的事，可是这跟俩男人抱在一起睡觉完全是两回事。  
　　胡迪飞也似的逃进了卧室里，坏心眼的男孩放声笑起来。  
　　虽然胡迪有些不太适应这种坦诚相待的状态，但是他对安迪的关心爱护却是不会变的，所以当男孩坏笑着躺在床上时，他还是一脸担心地给他量了体温，看着还是有些偏高的体温叹了口气，然后给男孩递去了退烧药和温水。  
　　吞咽药丸的梗塞感和嘴里若有若无的苦味还是叫安迪皱紧了脸，他张了张嘴还没来得及抱怨，口中就被塞了一颗盐水太妃糖，是他从小就最喜欢的口味。  
　　“你还是有些低烧，这样真的不会打扰你休息吗，我还是睡沙发好了。”胡迪叹了口气。  
　　“陪着我会更好，警长。”安迪像个病弱的小孩一样缩进被子里，拉扯出一种虚弱的撒娇口气，眼眸中却闪着狡黠的光芒。  
　　胡迪再一次叹气。  
　　他今天大约是真的身心俱疲，钻进被子没一会儿便沉沉睡去了，他整个人拘谨地蜷缩在床铺的另一边，不安又畏缩的样子。安迪今天却是睡了太久，这会儿还没有任何困意，他拧了拧身子，见男人没有因为这动静而惊醒，这才慢慢地向对方靠近了一些，然后像做贼一般蹑手蹑脚地、轻轻地抱住了胡迪。  
　　不知道为什么，安迪很有一种亲吻男人耳鬓脖颈的冲动。


	9. Chapter 9

　　第二天安迪清醒过来的时候床上已经只剩他一个人，而窗外的阳光也刺眼到叫人睁不开眼，他揉着眼睛顶着一头的乱糟糟卷发晃到了厨房，理所当然地发现了在冰箱上贴着便条。  
　　“我帮你请了假，好好休息。锅里有核桃燕麦粥，热一下就好，保温杯里有热巧克力。”一如既往还是他爱吃的早饭和饮料，现在安迪可不觉得男人料事如神了，拜托，他的警长要是不知道自己的喜好忌口那才是见了鬼。  
　　安迪拧开灶火慢悠悠地热起了燕麦粥，口中不自觉地吹起了口哨，说起来有点奇怪，这种留便签的场景，让他觉得他们有点像新婚夫妇。  
　　FUCK我在想什么，昨晚是想亲他，现在是这种错觉？男孩有点惊悚地咧开嘴。  
　　  
　　安迪在盥洗室的架子上找到了体温计，并且顺利地发现自己已经退烧了。  
　　男孩安心吃光了加了红糖的核桃燕麦粥，然后坐在沙发上慢慢喝光了甜食适宜的热巧克力，一股温热的甜美感从肚腹蔓延到全身，他静静地瘫坐在沙发里发了一会儿呆，然后又颇感不适应的看了看四周，放下杯子从烘干机里掏出了自己的衣服，再顺手不过的换上了。  
　　兴许是这公寓虽然空旷，但是布局却和安迪在TriCounty的家太过相似，起居坐卧都很是叫人得心应手，男孩丝毫不觉得哪里不对劲，换了衣服在茶几上找到了自己的钱包，又在门口的挂钩上找到了备用钥匙，然后便吹着口哨出门去了。  
　　胡迪在中午时特地赶回了家，手里还提着打包回来的米粥和汤，只是公寓里却空无一人，烘干机里的衣服也被取出来了，换下的睡衣胡乱地铺在床上，年长的教授叹了口气，把打包盒塞进冰箱，收拾起床铺上的睡衣丢进脏衣篓中，又看了一眼空荡荡的公寓，出门继续上班去了。  
　　只是晚上下班之后的情景就截然不同了。  
　　胡迪在推开房门之后眨了眨眼，又忍不住退了出去看了看门牌号，确实是自己的公寓没错。  
　　他的公寓客厅里多了一张深蓝与藤黄交织的拼色长绒地毯，墙上挂了几张星球大战和荒野大镖客的海报，门后挂钥匙的地方改成了一只飞镖盘，冰箱门上也粘了花色活泼的冰箱贴和磁面便签本。  
　　“哦，你回来了。”安迪从卧室里跑出来，脸上挂着兴奋的笑容和汗水，他赤着脚踩在地板上拉过胡迪，然后把男人拽进了那个原本单调孤寂的房间。  
　　这牢房一般的卧室也发生了翻天覆地的变化，一个天蓝色的三层储物架缩在角落，旁边挨着一座乳白色的抽屉柜，棕色的床头桌上摆着原来在另一间卧室里的男孩相片和一盏红漆的台灯，空着的地方铺着一张同客厅里同款的红色地毯，边上还挨了一只土橘色的储物脚凳和圆圆扁扁的蓝灰色矮凳。  
　　“怎么样，是不是比原来的样子好多了？”男孩抹了一把额头上的汗水，“有的是我从宜家买的，有的是从学校的旧货市场里淘来的，别介意。”  
　　“哇哦，”胡迪不知所措地感叹了一声，下意识去掏自己的钱包，“这简直，你花了多少钱……我、确实很好、但是……”  
　　安迪眼疾手快地按住了男人要往外掏钱的手：“你请我吃了那么多顿饭，这不算什么啊，我们真的要这样算账吗？我是想让你体会一下好好生活的感觉，像个人类那样，别自我惩罚似的住在牢房里。”  
　　胡迪有些紧张地合上了钱包，试探着看了看这个“面目全非”的房间，颜色多了许多、更加活泼多彩，他不太懂颜色对人类心理的影响，但是听到男孩所说的“想让你体会一下好好生活的感觉，像个人类那样”心中还是不由得有些感动，仿佛这些颜色都化作了五彩斑斓的光，照进了心底。  
　　“啊哈，我看出来了，你很喜欢。”安迪得意地凑近了一些看着男人的脸，“好了，我还会继续改造的，不过今天就先到此为止。要饿死了，你有带晚餐回来吗？”  
　　胡迪又愣了一下：“呃、冰箱里有我中午带回来的粥，我以为你已经走了就没有……”  
　　“哇，”安迪故作伤心地叫了一声，“原来在警长看来，我就是这种不告而别的人吗？”  
　　“呃、我不是这个意思。”男孩靠得有些近，警长有些不太适应的后退了一步。  
　　“我逗你的啦！”安迪得逞地扑哧笑了出来，“我今天出去逛到一家很棒的泰国菜，晚上一起去吃那个好吗？”  
　　胡迪没有理由拒绝。  
　　  
　　安迪在胡迪教授的公寓里度过了一个无比美妙的周末，他往男人的卧室里又填了一座棕黄色的衣柜、一匹小马造型的绒面玩偶、原木色的壁式搁板。他带着男人转遍了周边的餐馆店铺，一家泰国菜和韩国菜很不错，一家咖啡店的重芝士蛋糕非常棒，一家披萨店很糟糕。他和男人一起去超市采购，他拿了太多巧克力和零食，男人会很无奈地放回去一半。他发现了男人相比于沙发，更喜欢盘腿坐在铺着柔软毛毯的地板上。他不经意发现男人居然非常怕痒，于是把他压在地板上挠得笑出了眼泪大声求饶。他们还是一起睡在男人的房间中，男孩睡相极差，像一只树袋熊那样紧紧挂在男人身上。  
　　周一的早晨，安迪吃掉抹着厚厚花生酱和蓝莓酱的法式吐司，喝光兑进很多蜂蜜的柠檬汁，坐着胡迪的车和男人一起前往学校，开车的路上，他横躺在后排座位上又睡了一会儿。  
　　他们在停车场分别，胡迪走向办公室，安迪则去和学院的同学碰头。  
　　同学们看着安迪满脸洋溢而出的得意笑容，窃笑着交头接耳，而后用胳膊肘轻轻捅了捅他装满幸福早餐的肚子，用调侃的语气问他：  
　　安迪，你是不是恋爱了？  
　　  
　　安迪的笑容变得有点诡异：“什么恋爱了？”  
　　“别装蒜了，”一个男生凑上前来搂住了他的脖子，“你这学期一直魂不守舍的，我们就猜你是不是在单相思，但也没好意思问，结果你突然失踪了好几天，再出现就是这么一副春风得意的样子，一定是终于约到那个女孩了吧！”  
　　“啊哈，能让我们安迪这么魂牵梦萦，是我们学院的吗？什么样的女孩啊，哪天带来一起玩嘛！”别的同学立刻也跟着起哄。  
　　“呃……”安迪被说得越来越尴尬，嘴里支支吾吾地不知道该说什么，只好徒劳地摆着手，最后还是上课铃声救了他一命，但是很显然，同学们并没有就此放过这个话题的意思。  
　　安迪坐在座位上精疲力竭地埋下了脑袋。  
　　老师刚刚宣布下课，安迪就赶紧拎起早就收拾好的挎包飞也似的逃出了教室，开玩笑，他可不想再被同学逮到，问那些奇奇怪怪的恋爱话题。  
　　  
　　“安迪？”胡迪看了看坐在自己办公室里一蹶不振的男孩，今天他从家里带了便当过来，是鸡腿肉和培根的三明治和蔬菜沙拉，男孩无论如何也不会是因此而感到沮丧吧，“发生什么事了吗？”  
　　“抱歉，警长。”安迪蔫蔫地摆了摆手，但是看到午餐盒打开时眼睛还是亮了亮，“我同学一直缠着我问些奇怪的问题。”  
　　“那应该也是关心你吧。”这种特有的少年人才会有的烦恼让年长的男人笑出声来。  
　　“还是饶了我吧，”安迪奋力地咀嚼着口中的食物，仿佛那些是他的同学一般需要碎尸万段，“好吧，说到这个我也挺好奇的，警长，玩具会、呃、谈恋爱吗？”  
　　胡迪被他这个问题呛住，连着咳嗽了好几声，接过安迪递来的水喝下几口，好一会儿才缓过劲来：“呃、如果那也能算恋爱的话，有的玩具之间是会有些、特殊的关系。翠西和巴斯就有些不太一样……”这个话题太过超纲，正直的牛仔不得已出卖了自己的老伙计，宇宙骑警、巴斯光年。  
　　“你又在回避我的眼神了！”安迪像是抓到了破绽一般高兴地叫出声，“我是在问你，胡迪，你和别的玩具，我以前经常把你和牧羊女凑一对吧，是她吗？”  
　　胡迪涨红了脸点了点头。  
　　“啊哈，快告诉我，你们会接吻吗？”安迪感觉自己表现得比那些同学还要八卦，但是在不断的追问之下，不知为何，他希望听到一个否认的回答。  
　　“呃、你要这么说的话也没错。只不过后来她……我也就没有过那种感觉了。”  
　　安迪忽然想起，那个小巧的牧羊女大约是在某一次杂货拍卖或是大扫除中，悄无声息地离开了戴维斯家，而那也是很久以前的事了，久到男孩甚至想不起她到底是何时、又是如何离开的了。  
　　“那不是你的错，安迪。”胡迪握住了男孩的手，他们作为玩具，早已经做好了这样的心理准备，也早就预知了自己的命运，每一天都是幸存。只是眼神中还是无法克制地流露出了些许悲伤，大约是在思念那个不知流落何处的姑娘，又像是在感慨玩具的命运是那样脆弱而无常。  
　　安迪看着男人的眼神，他意识到那是对方为了另一个“人”来表现出的情感，此时此刻他的思绪都牵挂在另一个“人”的身上，而男人还对那个“人”有过不一样的情愫，他们甚至亲吻过彼此，这认知让男孩感到莫名的火大和不忿，就好像去年的写作课姑娘们围绕着胡迪、还有他误以为男人带着孩子度假而忽视了自己一样，安迪痛恨这种自己被忽视的感觉，他想占据男人所有的关注和牵挂，他希望男人的喜怒哀乐都紧紧围绕着自己，他希望得到男人所有的优待和殊遇。  
　　当这个想法清晰明朗地铺展在大脑中时，安迪突然惊醒道。  
　　自己是在吃醋。


	10. Chapter 10

　　安迪为自己这个荒唐的想法而颤抖起来，他拿过水杯猛灌了几口，却也没有平静多少，他抬起脸来看着胡迪的面容，男人正略显担忧地看着自己，那双明亮的棕褐色的眼睛是那样生动而深情，薄薄的嘴唇抿得近乎成了一条线。  
　　男孩咽了一口口水，感觉有一股冲动在他的皮下横冲直撞，就要破体而出。  
　　他终于撑着桌面站起身子，慢慢地走到了男人面前，他看着对方有些迷惑而抬起的脸，下定决心一般深吸了一口气，然后俯下身子，深深地吻住了胡迪。  
　　“唔！”胡迪顿时慌乱的挣扎起来，但是年轻的男孩力气是那样巨大，将他死死地按在椅子上，全然承受着这个激烈的亲吻。  
　　安迪忘乎所以地亲吻着，男人的口中还残留着覆盆子果汁甜美的味道，叫他沉迷而陶醉，他先是不断地舔舐着对方因抗拒而紧闭的嘴唇和牙关，直到他终于松懈，舌头便长驱直入探进了口腔，男孩激烈地缠弄着胡迪的舌头、舔扫他的牙齿，唾液从嘴角溢出来。  
　　胡迪的动作慢慢虚弱下来，他攀住男孩的肩膀配合了一会儿，但是很快便不得要领地瘫下身子来，最后又因缺氧无力地挣扎起来。  
　　安迪终于意犹未尽地结束这个吻时，胡迪已经近乎要昏厥了。  
　　男孩赶紧轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，直到男人慢慢缓过神来急促地呼吸着，他才笑着调侃道：“你得学会换气，警长。”  
　　“我不需要学会换气，你只要别再对我做这种事就好了！”胡迪涨红了脸推开男孩脚步凌乱地站起身来，他像是想要夺门而出，但是又不想把男孩就这样一个人丢下，最后只好摸着墙站进了角落里。  
　　“嘿，你为什么这么生气？”安迪有些不解地摊了摊手。  
　　“我为什么生气？你知道自己刚才在做什么吗？！”胡迪不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛。  
　　“我在吻你，我很清楚自己做了什么。”安迪换掉了调侃的表情摆正了态度，“你以前应该也做过吧，虽然感觉并不一样。警长，我只是想吻你。”  
　　“你为什么能说得这么若无其事？！”胡迪快要歇斯底里了，“拜托！我是一个玩具，你的玩具！”  
　　“你知道你现在是一个人了吧，一个有血有肉的活人！”男孩也被他这种莫名的愤怒感染了，眉头跟着紧紧蹙起，说话的声音也大了起来。  
　　“但是、但是……”慌乱的男人一时间找不出其他反驳的理由。  
　　安迪长长地吁了一口气，让自己慢慢地平静下来，然后试探着向男人慢慢靠近了一点：“听我说，警长、教授、胡迪，你现在是一个活生生的人了，你有权利享受所有的一切，丰富多彩的生活，包括恋爱。你曾经是我的牛仔玩具，但你现在是个人，我也把你看作是平等的人，我知道自己在做什么，我喜欢你、我对你有超乎寻常的感情、我想和你谈恋爱、做情侣之间该做的事，而且说实话，我们已经在做情侣在做的事情了。如果你不想和我谈恋爱，OK，但理由得是你对我没有那种感觉，而绝对不能是‘你只是个玩具’这种借口。”  
　　安迪一步步逼近，他的眼神在昏暗的墙角里亮得惊人：“现在，告诉我，警长。你对刚才那个吻、你对我、真的毫无感觉吗？”  
　　浓艳的红色再度漫上胡迪的脸颊，他不知所措地闪躲着眼神，他并不是个未经人事的傻小子，他知道什么是亲情的关怀、什么是友情的默契、什么是爱情的悸动，他有过调情和约会、虽然不像人类的活动那样令人血脉偾张，但是他清楚的知道各类情感的区别。  
　　只是安迪离他太近了，近到他甚至没有梳理这些情感的空间，在不知不觉中就把所有的互动交流当作了习以为常，在男孩亲上来的瞬间，他慌乱、紧张、心脏疯狂鼓动得近乎要跳出来，但是他却也享受、沉迷、希望这个吻永远不要结束。  
　　但是男人不知道该如何面对这疯狂又前所未有的情感，他听着男孩炽热而直白的告白，脑子里乱成了一团，就在他犹豫的时候，男孩再一次压近，吻住了他。  
　　  
　　安迪是被赶出办公室的，回过神来的男人挣脱了他的亲吻，连推带搡地把男孩赶了出去，只是脸上不再有愤怒和惶恐，只是满脸通红的羞赧。  
　　“哇哦，看起来某人中午尝到了甜头哦。”同学们看着安迪更加放肆得意的笑容哄笑起来，口哨声欢呼声响遍了整个教室。  
　　“滚远点。”安迪冲带头起哄的那个人笑骂了一句。  
　　  
　　但是很快，男孩就没法那么笑了。  
　　因为开始玩躲迷藏的人变成了胡迪。  
　　晚餐时去办公室找他，门已经锁上了，停车场里他的车也已经开走了，男孩在地下室里翻了个白眼，默默腹诽道：行吧，又逃走了，上次是去交换学习，这次又准备逃到哪儿去。但是这想法还没落定，男孩就无可奈何地捂住了脸，毕竟落跑逃避这种事儿他也没少干，五十步笑百步的。  
　　安迪叹了一口气去找自己的车子了。  
　　  
　　胡迪正坐在自己的房间里发呆，他盘着腿坐在那张长绒地毯上，用手揉抓着柔软的绒毛，然后慢慢地躺了下去，耳朵紧紧贴着地面，一边聆听来自地板的微妙的声音，一边回忆着很久以前像个玩具一样躺在地板上的感觉。  
　　然后他听见了门铃声响起，这间公寓的门铃从未响起过，他躺在地板上抖了一下，隐约猜到了是谁，男人叹了一口气坐起身子，心里在犹豫要不要装死到底。  
　　“戴维斯先生，你有快件需要签收！”一个陌生的声音响起来。  
　　胡迪眨了眨眼，松了一口气，却又觉得失落。  
　　一捧巨大的、鲜红如火的玫瑰花束浮在门外的半空中，准确来说，是有人抱着的，只是这花束太过巨大，以至于完全遮住了那人的脸和上半身，这场景确实把胡迪吓了一跳。  
　　“戴维斯先生，这是另一位戴维斯先生送你的花，可以签收一下吗？”硕大的花束终于摆向一边，露出了安迪那张洋溢着得逞笑容的脸庞，还有显示着变声软件页面的手机。  
　　胡迪颇有些无语地看着男孩，很明显的，他有一个翻白眼的冲动，但是强行忍了下来。  
　　“真的吗，你要玩这套？”胡迪抚了抚额头。  
　　“好啦拜托，帮我接一下这捧花，真的很重。”安迪露出一副可怜兮兮的表情。  
　　胡迪最终还是叹了口气，接过那捧玫瑰让开门口放男孩进屋了。  
　　“嫌麻烦为什么还要买？”男人看了看自己的公寓，又看了看手里的花朵，略有一些嫌弃地咂了咂嘴，不知道该拿这玩意儿怎么办才好，“你到底在搞什么鬼，安迪？”  
　　“我在追求你。”安迪大大咧咧地瘫倒在沙发上，歪着头上下打量男人挺拔而瘦削的腰身，忽然觉得有点口干舌燥，“好的，现在我知道了，这里还缺个花瓶。”  
　　或许还有安全套。  
　　男孩在心里补了一句。  
　　“这就是问题所在好吗？”胡迪只好先把花束放在窗台上，然后颇为头痛地摊了摊手，这会儿他的表现确实很有一点西部牛仔的倜傥风度，“你为什么要追求我？”  
　　“呃、因为你没有答应我的告白、但也没有明确拒绝，所以我只好展开追求攻势了？”男孩坐起身子来，两只手摆来摆去的不知道在比划些什么，“这是一种人类活动，一般用来向意中人表达情感……”  
　　“看在上帝的份上我知道什么叫追求攻势安迪！”胡迪终于打断了男孩故意装傻的解释，他这会儿不由得展现出了一些当玩具时的风范，手脚都夸张地挥舞了起来，“我是说你不觉得这很荒唐吗？行吧我现在是人，但我还是个男人，还比你大了将近二十岁，这太荒唐了！”  
　　“我有眼睛，看得出来你是男人，不是我的同龄人，也不觉得荒唐。”安迪撇着嘴耸了耸肩膀，“但重点是我喜欢你，如果你讨厌我不想让我追求你，亲口告诉我，一切会立刻停止。”  
　　胡迪不知所措地抿紧了嘴唇。  
　　安迪从沙发上站起身子向外走去：“你不阻止，又不同意，所以我就当你默认了。我会继续追求你的，教授，直到你愿意面对为止。”  
　　男孩露出一个志在必得的笑容，然后飞快地凑上前去在胡迪的脸颊上亲了一下，在男人还没来得及反应之前又抽身而出，笑嘻嘻地推门而去了。  
　　  
　　胡迪戴维斯教授的课堂上开始频繁出现一些有着明显示爱含义的礼物。  
　　有时候是一支花、有时候是一块心形巧克力、有时候是一瓶果奶，都用缎带绑了漂亮的蝴蝶结，但是无一例外，最后也都成了历史课随堂问答的奖品，大多数同学都觉得很高兴，只有一个叫安迪戴维斯的男生脸色很不好看。  
　　“真的吗教授，随堂问答的奖品？”安迪满脸阴云密布地双手抱胸站在教授的办公室里，“是不是有点过分呢？”  
　　“安迪，”胡迪无奈地揉了揉头发，“你希望我怎么处理呢，在课堂上感谢这些礼物吗，同事们已经每天都来询问我情况了，我实在应付不来这些。”他似乎还是没有非常融入人类社会的生活，虽然相比于第一年好了很多，至少和同事有了基本来往，但是面对社交还是恐惧大于享受。  
　　安迪终于意识到自己过于热烈的示爱把男人推到了一个他很惧怕的风口浪尖，不好意思地挠了挠鼻梁，声音也弱了许多：“至少你也不用转手送人啊……”  
　　胡迪噗呲一声笑了出来，招手示意男孩靠近了一些，然后拉开了办公桌的抽屉，里面居然都是安迪送来的礼物，缎带拆下来束成了一扎，连花朵也被风干压扁塑封，做成了书签好好放着：“送出去的那些，是我准备好的替代品，你送的都好好存在这里呢。”  
　　“哇哦牛仔，”男孩觉得自己被戏弄了，“你真的很狡猾！”  
　　“非常时期，非常手段。”教授合上抽屉，挑眉笑了笑。


	11. Chapter 11

　　12月上旬时，安迪的情绪忽然再度低落起来。  
　　这一次不是因为胡迪，而是因为陪着他长大的小狗巴斯特，或许早就不应该叫他小狗了，因为他实在是年纪太大了，连走路都气喘吁吁的模样，而在这个冬天，巴斯特陡然病重了许多，紧急就医了两次之后，便直接住进了宠物医院，圣诞节快要到来时，巴斯特还是去世了。  
　　巴斯特是男孩的圣诞节礼物，却又在多年后的圣诞前夕离他而去，这残酷的轮回，实在是过于令人悲伤。  
　　胡迪是在夏彼若喷泉旁的台阶上找到安迪的。  
　　男孩正一个人坐在台阶上发呆，洛杉矶是个干燥的城市，但在这沉郁的夜晚中却仿佛下起了连绵不断的瓢泼大雨。胡迪看了一会儿男孩缩成一团的颓唐背影，慢慢地走到了他的身边，然后紧紧挨着男孩坐了下来。  
　　“巴斯特小时候总是很不配合我。”安迪察觉到身边的热源，有一些安心地笑起来。“那时候我简直感觉他根本不是我的狗狗，我教他坐下、卧倒、握手，全都没有任何反应，但是他又明明很懂事很聪明，好像他心里认了另一个主人似的。”  
　　胡迪有些不好意思地笑起来。  
　　“但是忽然有一天，我和同学吵架了，很沮丧地回到家，坐在地板上，巴斯特跑过来，我本来不想理他，但是他却卧倒在我身边，然后用那只小爪子轻轻握住了我的手。”安迪不知不觉地握住了胡迪的手，他慢慢地摩挲着男人的皮肤，感受那温柔的热度。  
　　“是你让巴斯特来陪我的吗，警长？”安迪转过脸来，他目不转睛地看着胡迪，他们两人的脸挨得极近，鼻尖近乎点到一起，口鼻中呼出的热气轻柔地拂在彼此的脸庞上，熏出一片迷蒙的白雾。  
　　“是、也不是，”胡迪笑起来，“巴斯特很爱你，安迪，虽然他有些调皮。”  
　　“我也很爱他，他是个很棒的伙伴。”安迪轻轻地把头靠在了男人的肩膀上，手又握得更紧了一些，仿佛很是害怕男人也会如此忽然离开自己的生命，“我也很爱你，警长，另一种截然不同的爱。”  
　　“请一直陪在我身边吧，胡迪。”安迪紧紧抱住了男人，将脸埋进了他的肩窝中，他的怀抱有一种木质的温暖香味，让他沉迷、难以释怀，“不只是今晚，我是说永远。”  
　　“I will always be with you .”胡迪终于坚定地抬起双手拥抱住这个孩子。  
　　胡迪已经幻想过这样的拥抱无数次，像人一样抬起自己血肉的臂膀把男孩紧紧拥入怀中，安抚他的失落悲伤，感受他的温度、呼吸、心跳，当这个幻想终于成真，他颤抖着几乎要落下泪来，这个拥抱他等待了太久、期盼了太久、奢望了太久。  
　　他终于下定决心般收紧了怀抱。  
　　  
　　安迪婉拒了室友的圣诞假期邀请，也没有参加宿舍楼举办的晚会和交换礼物活动，他在同学的哄笑声背着行李包离开学校，住进了胡迪的公寓。  
　　“拜托，只有我们两个人，有必要搞得这么隆重吗？”胡迪看着公寓里的圣诞树和堆了一地的装饰品，还有被困在彩灯线迷宫中央的安迪，感到了一阵头疼。  
　　“这叫形式感，警长。”安迪把乱到快打结的彩灯线从身上扯下来，试图把这团乱七八糟的东西理顺，胡迪叹了一口气，接过那团东西，将男孩从迷宫中解救了出来。  
　　“好吧，形式至上先生。”胡迪像是变魔术一样很快就把这团乱线理顺了，他看着男孩惊讶的表情笑着挑起眉毛来，“我很期待你的成果哦。”  
　　“如果你满意的话我会有什么奖励吗？”安迪意有所指地笑起来。  
　　胡迪又把彩灯线缠回了男孩身上。  
　　  
　　圣诞节前夜，安迪和胡迪一起去音乐中心看了庆典和《胡桃夹子》，去玛丽安德尔港看了圣诞船游行，最后在文化遗产广场看了灯展，并拍了一张非常游客的拍立得合影。  
　　去年圣诞节的时候胡迪一个人窝在公寓里，宅过了一整个假期，所以今年安迪就较劲似的安排得分外充实，结果这一天的行程连他这个年轻的小伙子都累得够呛，更别说年长的男人了。  
　　他们回到公寓时已经过了零点，安迪刚一进门就虚脱一般倒进了沙发，胡迪也跟着瘫坐在了旁边。  
　　“说真的，一定要排这么满吗？”胡迪揉了揉自己酸痛的脚踝。  
　　“我发誓明年不会这样了，今年第一次安排太兴奋了。”安迪疲累的声音埋在沙发里显得闷闷的。  
　　胡迪坐了一会儿便先去洗澡了，结果吹干头发回来，安迪却还是一动不动地瘫在原处，整个人跟被抽掉了骨头一样。胡迪哭笑不得地慢慢走过去推了推男孩：“汗都蹭到沙发上了，洗完澡上床吧。”  
　　男孩装死般又躺了五分钟左右，这才晃晃悠悠地站起身来往浴室走去，嘴里还哼哼唧唧地不知道在嘟囔些什么。  
　　安迪飞快地冲了个澡就往卧室跑，头发也没吹拖鞋也没穿，在地板上留下一串湿哒哒的脚印，他冲进房间的时候胡迪正靠在床头看书，橙黄色的柔光将他红棕色的卷发渲染成了一种非常温暖的颜色，连棱角分明的五官也柔和了许多，但这并不是全部的重点，最显眼的地方是，在他的身后的墙壁上，挂了一只用槲寄生编成的圣诞花环。  
　　胡迪听到男孩的动静便放下了书，看着安迪目瞪口呆的表情似笑非笑地瞧了一会儿，见他跟傻了一样半晌都没有动静，这才咳嗽了几声，抬手指着花环笑道：“你不知道这是什么意思吗？”  
　　安迪终于回过神来，他不可置信地看着床上的男人，大约即是紧张又是兴奋，连嗓音都干涩起来：“我是知道，但你知道的和我知道的是一回事儿吗？”  
　　胡迪抖着肩膀笑出声来，冲着男孩挑了挑眉毛：“你试试看就知道了？”  
　　  
　　男孩的作风一向很直接，他在办公室里直接强吻胡迪，他直白地告诉他我就是喜欢你、我在追求你，但是当男人主动表态时，他却退却了，他惧怕这只是黄粱一梦。胡迪并不催促他，也并不显出不耐或是失望，只是笑着看他小心翼翼地靠近。  
　　安迪慢慢地爬上床去，柔软的床垫微微下陷，湿淋淋的双手抚摸在男人的颈侧，微冷的水珠顺着脖颈滑进了深处，他像是惧怕打破这个美丽而绮丽的泡泡般慢慢地靠近了男人，然后轻轻吻上了那双薄唇。  
　　胡迪的嘴唇和牙关都微开着，很轻易就让男孩探进了深处，他像是一个还在学习一样的新手般学着男孩的动作彼此交缠深吻，安迪得到了回应连气息都更加激动起来，男孩越发动情地捧住了他的脸，双膝分开跪在男人的身上，由上而下地压在了他的身上加深了这个吻，亲吻的声响也随之更加响亮热切。  
　　男孩已经忘乎所以，直到男人再次抬起双手有些无力地推拒他，这才依依不舍地结束了这个吻，但还是忍不住舔弄着他颤抖的双唇。  
　　“你还是没学会换气，警长。”安迪终于直起身子放过了他。  
　　“熟能生巧，这需要多加练习。”胡迪胸口起伏着喘了好一会儿，慢慢从缺氧的晕眩中回过神来，这才抬头看向压在自己上方的男孩笑起来。  
　　“那看来我应该趁热打铁。”安迪露出一个狡黠而俏皮的笑容，再一次俯下腰来。  
　　这个夜晚并没有急于求成地更进一步，他们只是纵情地亲吻，享受着两人共同走到的这一步。  
　　  
　　虽然圣诞活动的疲累让两个人意义深刻，但是很显然，安迪是个记吃不记打的年轻小伙子，因为没抢到新年夜的迪士尼门票，所以他改而计划去格兰特公园看烟花，胡迪一开始也没有反对，只是在攻略的时候顺便看到了录像时，脸色有点发白。  
　　但男孩只是看了看他的反应，并没有说什么。  
　　新年前夜的当天，安迪一如既往地兴奋，反反复复地看着出门该穿什么衣服，拎着衣服架子在胡迪的身前比来比去，男人也还是维持着平静的笑容配合。  
　　直到下午出门之后，安迪已经穿戴整齐，甚至已经坐上了轿车准备踩下油门，胡迪这才犹豫不安地扯着男孩的衣袖发出了一声叹息。  
　　“怎么了？”安迪脸上的笑容有一些故意装傻、还有一点狡黠使坏。  
　　“我很抱歉……但是我觉得，可能还是在家跨年好一些……”胡迪驼下腰来，另一只手整个捂住了自己的脸。  
　　“当然可以，不过我需要一个恰当的理由哦。”安迪将车子熄火，探出一只胳膊搂住了胡迪，声音里全然没有失望或是扫兴。  
　　“好吧，说实话，我对那么多人……还是有点，应付不来。”胡迪放下了手，脸上露出一些有些自我嫌恶意味的苦笑，“太多人了，让我害怕。怕自己失控，也害怕自己在失控下对做出什么伤害到你。”  
　　安迪叹了口气：“实话告诉你吧警长，圣诞节时我就发现啦，只是你不说，我也没好意思问。我是很享受你的包容，但是也希望你不要为了纵容我委屈自己，我真的很希望你能更多地表达一点自己的意愿。所以这次安排，希望你原谅我，我是有点故意地想逼你坦白的，但我也真的很高兴，你可以坚持自己的意愿来拒绝我。”  
　　胡迪如释重负地松了一口气，整个人都轻松地向下滑了一点。  
　　“你学坏了。”他摇了摇头抬起胳膊来捅了一下安迪。  
　　“近朱者赤，近墨者黑。”安迪嘿嘿笑起来，整个搂住男人，凑到他脸颊边亲了一下。“以及，我相信你永远都不会伤害我的，勇敢聪明的牛仔警长。”  
　　“借你吉言吧，”胡迪笑出声来，把橡皮糖一样的男孩从自己身上推开，然后率先钻出了车厢，“现在我要回去准备晚餐了，赶紧来帮忙，我最喜欢的副手。”  
　　男孩大喊了一声“Reach for the sky！”蹿出车门。


	12. Chapter 12

　　冬学季开始的时候安迪重了7斤。  
　　同学们嘲笑他有情饮水不能饱，爱情的滋润让他心宽体胖，其实安迪这一年个头又拔高了一些，整个人看起来远不算胖的，仍然是很健康的体形，只是脱了衣服看，怎么着都觉得有些肉呼呼的。  
　　而且和胡迪站在一起就更明显了，胡迪还是玩具时候的模样就是高挑纤瘦的，成为人之后也还是一样，他个头足有一米九，体重却甚至比安迪还轻一点，但是身上线条又明朗结实，绝不是病弱的那种虚瘦。这总是叫男孩非常眼红。  
　　“你明明也不锻炼，为什么不会发胖？”男孩瘪着嘴去扒胡迪的睡衣，现在他工作日和比较忙的周末还是会睡在学校宿舍，但如果比较闲暇，就会住到男人家中。这间原本空旷荒凉得像是牢房的公寓，已经慢慢变成了处处都充满了生活痕迹的温馨小窝，“玩具体形不会变就算了，怎么你现在也还是这样，太不公平了吧？”  
　　“别闹、哈哈哈、很痒诶别动了。”胡迪立刻缩起身子来躲男孩的手，宽敞的睡衣被整个撩开，露出了浅浅的马甲线和人鱼线，看得男孩又是血脉偾张又是嫉妒眼红地一通乱摸，搞得男人一边笑一边求饶，最后连纽扣都挣散了，大大方方地袒露出了整片胸腹。  
　　安迪咽了一口唾沫。  
　　胡迪察觉到这点，却忽然收起了笑容开始重新扣上纽扣，他整理好了衣服端正了坐姿，这才认真地看向一头雾水的男孩慢慢道：“你知道我们的关系是被禁止的吗，安迪？”  
　　“呃，大概清楚，”安迪也坐起身子来挠了挠头，“但是我也经常看见别的学生和教授们有些、呃、特殊的关系？”  
　　“那是不对的，加州大学明令绝对禁止师生恋。而且他们只是玩玩，为了一时兴起的新鲜和欲望，没有考虑过后果和未来。”胡迪拍了拍男孩的肩膀，眉头也渐渐拧起，“我向你承诺过，我会一直陪伴在你身边，所以也不希望任何事情影响到这样的未来，我不可以被学校辞退，你也不行。所以你如果不是一时冲动，而是真的考虑好了未来的话，所有的一切，现在都必须忍耐、克制。”  
　　安迪露出了一个颇有些失望的表情。  
　　胡迪笑着揉了揉男孩柔软的金发：“我们没有正式确立关系，你也没有对我有什么承诺，所以在这几年中，如果你被别人吸引，这都是自然而然的事情，我可以接受。”  
　　男孩听了这话，立刻像被摸到逆鳞一般咬牙切齿地把男人推倒在被褥之中，连声音也变得恶狠狠的怒气冲天：“警长，你不要太小瞧我的耐心！”  
　　“我只是太害怕等待了，安迪。”胡迪叹息一般抚摸上男孩的背脊，男孩已经从一个瘦弱懵懂的小孩长成了高挑矫健的青年，时间太快，却又漫长得令他无助，他希望安迪快些长大，却又希望时间被拉长再拉长，好让他能陪伴更久一些。  
　　“我发誓我一定要在你的办公室里搞第一次。”男孩忿忿不平地俯下身子咬了一口胡迪的肩头。  
　　“天哪，你还是快些移情别恋吧。”胡迪故作惊悚地祈求道。  
　　安迪学着胡迪的样子翻了个白眼，名师出高徒，他现在越来越熟练这动作了，足把胡迪那副Old Fashion的架势学了个十成十：“你想的美。”  
　　  
　　安迪虽然有所不满，却也了解胡迪的苦心。  
　　他知道师生恋这个在文艺作品里往往带着浪漫色彩的词汇，在现实中意味着什么，师生恋通常代表着或多或少病态畸形的恋慕、阶级上的威压或凌霸、又或是带有功利性质的交易。他知道身边有不少和老师教授们厮混在一起的同学，有的说是真爱、有的是一时的欲望、也有的是为了谋求些不为人知的利益，他更加知道旁人暗地里是怎么八卦这些学生的。他也知道有些教授会无视规定，这些老师的风评也总是降到最差，被学校辞退之后也很少会有别的学校聘用。  
　　所有的道理，他都明白。  
　　安迪一向是个听话而懂事的好孩子，所以他渐渐收敛了平日里和同学们插科打诨时的秀恩爱的意味，把所有的心绪都收到了心底，将这些热烈张扬的情感收进箱子里，只有男人与他独处时，他才会小心翼翼地打开。  
　　胡迪知道男孩的辛苦，所以也总是体贴，偶尔甚至会有些叫人惊喜的举动。他会在讲课经过安迪的桌边时不动声色地留下一颗糖果；他会在安迪上别的课时经过教室的窗外，然后不远不近地站着看他一会儿，如果男孩发现了他的踪迹，他会挑挑眉毛冲他眨眼；他会在男孩体能测试时不经意地走过那片堆满背包的看台，然后准确地找到属于安迪的那只，留下一瓶运动饮料。  
　　胡迪的情感总是这样润物无声，他总是在暗地里把许多事情都准备好，好叫你无忧无虑地一往无前。只是安迪已经长大了，不再是那个发现桌上或是书包里多了什么都傻傻地以为是天使的礼物的小孩子了，他心知肚明地享受着男人的殊遇，然后统统缄之于口。  
　　某一天的晚上，安迪从背包里翻出一碟刚上市的游戏碟，勾起嘴角看了眼在厨房里忙活的男人的背影，忽然间什么陈旧而模糊的往事像一道闪电划过脑海，他皱着眉头丢开背包捋起裤腿露出膝盖，那里有一点若有若无的痕迹，大约是很久以前的什么擦伤，现在已经褪得几乎看不见了。  
　　他长久地凝视着那几乎看不见的伤痕，终于站起身来，蹑手蹑脚地向男人走去，然后猛然将他抱住。  
　　“哇啊！”胡迪被他吓得一个激灵，手里的番茄一下子滚了出去。  
　　番茄骨碌骨碌地滚进了水槽，男人想去拾回来，身后的拥抱却死死地将他按在原地。  
　　“我第一次去上幼儿园的时候，不小心摔了一跤，把膝盖擦破了，”安迪的声音有些闷，“但我那会儿不敢和任何人说，只好默默忍着，可是不知道怎么回事，老师的笔记本居然跑到了我的桌上，她一路找过来，正好发现我腿上的擦伤，就赶紧带我去了医务室。”  
　　“那时候老师以为是她粗心把笔记本落下的，我也是这样以为的。”安迪发现怀中的身体渐渐有些紧绷，手臂不由得放松了几分，语气中也渐渐带了些豁然开朗的喜悦，“其实是你偷偷拿了放到我这里，故意把她引过来的，是吗？”  
　　胡迪没有说话。  
　　  
　　地下恋爱的感觉不赖，只是安迪还不到二十岁，就读于一座文化和学术百花齐放的高等学府，倾心于一门想象力和创造力无穷无尽的专业，他有太多克制不住又无处释放的欲望，他想纵情地笑、纵情地哭、纵情地爱或恨一个人，但是他又必须学会忍耐。  
　　他代表电影学院参加了校内学院杯的足球赛并拿到了冠军，在全场响起欢呼声沉甸甸的奖杯交付安迪手中的时候，他想抛下所有的队友去拥吻那个坐在看台角落中的男人，但是他克制了；他在office time时遇见前来和胡迪搭讪邀约的女教授，她热情地摆弄着头发，旁若无人地抛出一个个媚眼，男人手足无措地不知道该如何拒绝时，他很想把女教授扫地出门然后愤怒地在办公室里把男人就地正法，但是他克制了；他想要在春假时拒绝专业同学一起去佛罗里达海边别墅度假的邀请，虽然这让他显得孤僻而不合群，他只想和胡迪腻在小小的公寓里过二人世界，但是他克制了。  
　　胡迪还是会在答疑时间耐心地回答所有稀奇古怪的问题，会在周五时和男孩一起去城里不错的餐馆，再看个电影或是舞台剧，他们还是会在周末时出门采购些食材用具然后回胡迪的公寓共度二人世界。  
　　但是对于安迪来说，似乎所有的一切都不太一样了，所有事情都必须控制时，好像只有自己一个人在懊恼在吃瘪，男人永远都是那样笑着包容一切，莫名的有些若即若离，这让他感觉自己像个一头热的傻小子，被人玩弄鼓掌之中。  
　　  
　　所有压制的情感终于在暑假来临时点燃了导火索。  
　　这个暑假安迪决定待在LA修暑期课程，并且他还得到了一家影视公司的实习资格，在得到正式offer的那天，他兴冲冲地跑去胡迪的公寓，并且欢呼着狠狠亲了男人好几口，然后说自己终于可以和男人好好地同居一段时间了。  
　　但胡迪拒绝了这个提议，他认为安迪还在修UCLA的暑期课程，而且理所当然地，他们被学校里的人撞见的几率也不会减少，总而言之，他总是有一串合理的拒绝理由。  
　　安迪终于忍无可忍地摔进了沙发里：“为什么总是这样，我们就不能像一堆普通情侣那样吗，别的教授也偷偷和学生谈恋爱啊，在图书馆里在办公室里！归根结底你就是在逗着我玩吧，觉得我是个轻易就相信玩具能变成人这种荒唐事的傻小子！”  
　　胡迪的脸色骤然间惨白，他张了张口似乎是想要说些什么，但是男孩的抱怨就像是连珠炮一般打得他措手不及，头脑像是被锯子活活锯开一般迸发出剧烈的疼痛，他按着太阳穴伸出手来想要扶住什么，但是站在空荡荡的客厅中央，并没有任何支撑的东西，男孩还在委屈地指控这段过于压抑的情感，胡迪感到抱歉，他很想安慰眼前失落的男孩，却又觉得预想中的噩梦终于到来。  
　　他想要说话，但是耳边也嗡嗡作响发出巨大的轰鸣。  
　　安迪愤怒地站起身来，怒火蒙蔽了双眼，让他忽略了男人的异样，他气喘吁吁地大声道：“也许我们应该分开一段时间！”  
　　话音未落，他便摔门而去了。  
　　震耳欲聋的摔门声震碎所有不堪一击的支撑，胡迪终于跌坐在地板上。


	13. Chapter 13

　　安迪没有再去找过胡迪，公司的实习非常顺利，他的几个思路方案都被采纳考虑，公司甚至认真和他协商了毕业之后了就业倾向，他不再选任何历史课，也不再去男人的公寓，联系方式没有拉黑，但却彻底无心联络，他在学校和公司之间奔波忙碌，像一台机器那样试图用忙碌来麻痹自己的神经，好似不去想起就不会伤心。  
　　新的秋学季开始，相比于别的同学在大一大二时玩得放肆现在得开始拼命补课，安迪在大三落得清闲了许多，更重要的是，他们也没空来关注安迪的私生活了，安迪继续了在影视公司的实习，剩下的少得可怜的闲暇都用来了创作自己的科幻故事剧本。  
　　安迪刻意避开所有和男人的交集，也禁止自己去想些过分复杂的回忆，但是当秋天慢慢走向尾声，校园中的树木渐渐染成了明亮而熟悉的黄色，男孩终于还是想起了胡迪。  
　　被拉到紧绷的神经陡然间松开了束缚，他忽然有些后悔，那场争吵太过激烈而混乱，他甚至没有尽力去调解和弥补，当男孩终于从令人麻痹的忙碌中清醒过来，他忽然意识到，自己已经有4个月的时间没有见到胡迪了，而且不仅仅是那种由他主动避开的状况。  
　　学校的排课表里没有了戴维斯教授的课程，停车场里也再没见过他的车子，甚至也不再有女生讨论英俊幽默的教授私生活如何，好像这个人忽然间人间蒸发无影无踪了一般。  
　　安迪有些不安地来到了胡迪的公寓门口，他不太知道该如何面对男人，经过了那一场争吵，难道他这会儿可以像个嬉皮士一样若无其事地敲敲门说“哦嘿，好久没见了，我就是来看看你是不是还活着”吗？  
　　他在门口站了十分钟的时间，最终还是叹了口气掏出了裤兜里的备用钥匙。  
　　公寓里的一切都没有变，深蓝与藤黄交织的拼色长绒地毯，墙上挂了几张星球大战和荒野大镖客的海报，门后挂钥匙的地方改成了一只飞镖盘，冰箱门上也粘了花色活泼的冰箱贴和磁面便签本，茶几上空空如也的花瓶。  
　　一切都像以前那样，只是积了厚厚的一层灰。  
　　  
　　“所以，你搬家了？”安迪站在胡迪的办公室里，昨天发现那公寓里的情景，男孩在一瞬间连心脏都快停跳了，他以为男人就这样不知不觉地退出了自己的生命，他守在停车场，等不到男人来上班，找到办公室来，夺门而入，教授却好好坐着在准备课件。  
　　“呃，我最近住在学校的教师宿舍里。”胡迪愣了一下，合上了手中的书本。  
　　“好吧，很合理，宿舍靠得很近，用不着开车，”男孩甚至要被气笑了，“那么请问你为什么要搬去宿舍住？”  
　　胡迪叹了口气：“还记得你几个月前说我们应该分开一段时间吗，在那间公寓里我很难做到不去想你，安迪。也许这段特殊的关系结束了，但我还是希望能陪着你，以朋友或是别的什么身份，我需要一个别的环境去整理自己的情绪。”  
　　“为什么你可以这么冷静教授？”安迪发现自己对上这个人就完全丧失了情绪的自控力，他一向痴迷于男人那种成熟稳重的风度，但是此时此刻却又痛恨到了极点，“之前是这样，现在还是这样！为什么总是我在一头热，我气到捶胸顿足了，你还是那副从容自若的样子，为什么所有的一切对你来说都好像无所谓？！”  
　　“……我也有感情，安迪。”胡迪终于撑着桌面慢慢站了起来，“但我也知道抓狂是没有用的。我被关在储物箱里的那么多年里，每一天、每一天别的玩具都在抓狂，不断地问我安迪会不会把他们扔掉，我能怎么办，我只能在你打开箱子看到我们还无动于衷时，把耳朵贴近手机多听听你的声音，因为我不知道是不是再也听不见了。在妈妈把他们当成垃圾扔掉的时候，我想把他们带回来，他们也在抓狂，说我是痴人说梦，我能怎么办，我只能一个人回来找你。最后大家一起沦落到垃圾场里的时候，他们也在抓狂，我能怎么办，我只能和大家牵着手等死，然后在心里为我的不告而别向你道歉！”  
　　“所以你抓狂的时候我还能怎么办，和你一起大喊大叫然后彻底撕破脸皮吗？”胡迪终于脱力地捂住了脸，他很怕自己会哭出来，但是又似乎已经习惯了长久以往的忍耐和压抑，触手可及只有一片疲累的干燥，“安迪，我很抱歉要求你忍耐这一切，你应该和一个同龄的女孩在一起，自由自在地恋爱约会，我真的很抱歉、我不该出现的、我很抱歉……”  
　　漫长的讲述中泄露了太多埋藏心底的秘密，安迪一时间震惊无语，他从不知道自己的玩具竟然有这么多离奇惊险的故事，他也不知道男人是在如此用力且艰难地压制着自己的情感，甚至比自己还要艰难千百倍，直到男人情绪渐渐失控地开始否认自己的存在，他这才如梦初醒般冲上前去抱住了胡迪。  
　　“停下！”他试图用言语喝止男人，“请停止这种无谓的自责，这根本不是你的问题。”  
　　安迪觉得胡迪的身体很冷，而且比之前还要瘦了许多，男孩不由得心痛起来，一次又一次，他明明希望让男人更好地享受生而为人的快乐，但却总是让他怀疑起自己的存在。安迪又想起那个夜晚，胡迪攀在天台的围墙上向往着高空摇摇欲坠的身影，仿佛飞蛾扑火。  
　　“这不是你的错，警长，”男孩把头埋在胡迪的肩窝里，声音有些沉闷，带了些鼻音，“是我太急躁了，也没有体谅你的感受。”  
　　“我希望自己从未打乱你的生活……”胡迪有些站不住脚。  
　　“你没有打乱我的生活，你改善了我的生活。”男孩拉下胡迪的双手紧紧握在掌中，“只是因为你太成熟了，胡迪，又把所有的情绪藏在心底，我总是很担心如果我发脾气会让你觉得我幼稚，所以一直强忍着，结果反而一发不可收拾，搞成那样的局面，我很抱歉。但是从现在开始，我们以后都不要这样自顾自的了，好吗？”  
　　胡迪精疲力竭地有些瘫软下身子，整个伏在男孩的肩上，高瘦的身躯佝偻着：“我太累了，我不知道该怎么做。但是无论如何，我是希望你开心的，安迪。我很抱歉搞砸了这一切。”  
　　“别把责任都揽到自己身上，何况一切还没搞砸。”安迪又紧了紧怀抱，深深地吸了一口气，那股温暖陈旧的木头与阳光的味道又充斥了鼻腔，然后慢慢地松开了双臂。  
　　“我知道在这里拥抱不太合适，警长，不是因为别的。”男孩安抚地握了握胡迪的双手，试图让那双手变得温暖一些，“我今天没有课，所以待会儿我会回家去做个大扫除，做点简单的热狗三明治当做晚饭，然后等你下班回家，好吗？”  
　　“别把我的厨房烧了。”胡迪终于轻轻地笑出声来。  
　　  
　　胡迪非常善于自律，虽然这显然不是说他对体格的锻炼。  
　　但是他在精神方面的把控能力一贯是超群的，从最开始安迪只有弹簧狗、薯头先生和他这三个玩具开始，不得不说这或许有点刻板偏见，虽然他们都是玩具，但是他的外貌最像人，所以也自然而然地担当了带头引领的作用，当一个领导者并不是装模作样地发号施令那么简单，所以当新的玩具不断加入，大家也自然而然地撇开责任坐享其成了。  
　　后来的一些玩具觉得胡迪独揽大权，但他从来不会辩解什么，他只是继续做着自己该做的事情。  
　　在最开始的那段时间，胡迪还没有想好自己是不是应该留在这个世界，他几乎每天都在质疑自己的存在，所以才会那样颓废而憔悴。但是当他坚定了要陪在安迪身边的信念之后，又开始重新定义自己的存在。  
　　他想要爱这个男孩，也希望这个男孩爱他，但如果时间或是其他任何事情改变了安迪的心意，他也不会再擅自离开或是逃离，无论如何，他都会陪伴在安迪的身边。  
　　这会很痛苦，但是他会迫使自己习惯。  
　　所以他继续留在大学任教，所以他好好吃饭好好睡觉，所以他强迫自己健康。他知道男孩希望自己能像明白“人类”的真正含义，去享受所有的光和热，这很困难，可他仍然坚持去做了。  
　　胡迪警长永远不会让他的男孩失望。  
　　  
　　胡迪回到公寓里的时候感觉有一些陌生。  
　　不仅是这几个月的阔别，还有这房间里到处点燃的香薰蜡烛和用玫瑰花瓣铺成的小路，男孩穿着一身得体的休闲西装，正在为高脚杯倒上红酒。  
　　“呃，能给我点提示吗？”胡迪握着门把手不知道该不该进去。  
　　“这叫烛光晚餐？”安迪挠了挠头。  
　　“所以是我们要共进晚餐，还是你约了别的女孩，我可以给你们腾点地方。”胡迪笑着摇了摇头走进了公寓，顺手脱下了大衣，跟公文包一起扔在了沙发上。  
　　“刻板偏见哦教授，烛光晚餐可不是女孩的专属名词，”安迪走过来把大衣挂上了衣架，“And how do you know that I am not dating a GUY？”  
　　“So，how about that GUY?”胡迪学着男孩的发音把GUY这个词念得很重，一边笑一边往餐桌走去，自顾自地端起了酒杯。  
　　“Oh，THE GUY，”安迪替他拉开了座椅，“他很成熟、迷人、英俊、勇敢、聪明，他是大学里女孩们的梦中情人，他有一个很不懂事的年轻的对象，他一直以来都很辛苦，所以他的对象决定今晚让他好好放松一下。”  
　　“哇哦，THE GUY有点受宠若惊，”胡迪顺势坐了下来，“不过我想现在应该没有女生在谈论我了吧。”  
　　“说到这个，你怎么做到的，我的同学都没有一个在讨论你，我也看不到你的课表，搞得我还以为你又跑了。”安迪忽然提高了声调，然后从烤箱里端出了还热乎的——热狗和三明治，还有一堆乱七八糟淋着芝士的烤蔬菜。  
　　“哇哦，很有格调。”胡迪看着餐桌笑出声，“一方面是我在准备晋升Full Professor，减少了排课，另一方面是，呃怎么说呢，我在尽力减少自己的存在感。”  
　　“听起来有点像什么超能力，你还能做到这个吗？”  
　　“呃，就像你不在的时候，我们玩具会说话走动，但是你一出现，我们就立刻装死。有一点像这种意思，就是不要表现自己就对了。”胡迪耸了耸肩，感觉自己还是不太喜欢红酒的口味，站起身来从冰箱里拿出瓶巴黎水，顺便拎走了安迪手里的酒杯，又提出一罐健怡可乐，“下次买覆盆子味的巴黎水，你还没到法定饮酒年龄，年轻人。”  
　　他们又重新开始插科打诨地共进晚餐，安迪手舞足蹈地描述着自己在公司里遇到的所有稀奇古怪的同事，让这个原本魅惑动人的烛光晚餐显得有些滑稽，在晚餐结束胡迪终于脱下西装外套去洗碗时，安迪从背后抱住了男人，手臂紧紧地箍住他劲瘦的腰身，男孩的个子没有胡迪高，很难像电影里那样抒情从容地搁在对方的肩窝里，这叫他有点沮丧地踮了踮脚。  
　　“我们该怎么办呢，警长。”安迪的声音有些迷茫，“我想拥抱你亲吻你，我知道你认为同龄人会更适合我，但是除你之外所有的人，我都提不起兴趣。”  
　　“说实话，我也不知道，安迪。”胡迪把最后一只盘子放进碗柜，微微弓起身子，“如果你可以接受的话，我们还是可以顺其自然。”  
　　“我不想信口说肯定可以，但是我会努力的，为了你，也请你不要继续把所有的事情都藏在心底了，”安迪顺势亲了亲胡迪的耳鬓，“只有这样我们才能走得更远。”  
　　胡迪转过身来吻了吻安迪的额头：“好的，MY BOY.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　唉，TS3最戳我的点其实不是最后的告别，或者安迪最后一次把胡迪架在脖子上一起玩耍，而是在影片开始，胡迪计划用电话引起安迪的注意，安迪无视了玩具们找到手机，问“你好？谁在那边？”，胡迪发现安迪的无动于衷，便转而贴近了手机去听安迪的声音。  
> 　　皮克斯你为什么不干脆一刀杀了我算了？今年的短片你给我做胡迪陪着安迪第一次上幼儿园！！  
> 　　胡迪的爆发让我想到TS4里他和bo的对戏，其实真的有很多情感，他是没法和人表达，旁人也理解不了的，有一天你去逼迫他质问他，他会在一瞬间歇斯底里的宣泄出来，其实连他自己也知道，有的话往往词不达意，但别人误解时，他也不会再多说了，他只是去做。  
> 　　这段分歧其实没有那么严重，或者说他们俩的矛盾永远都不会有多严重的，有爱作为基础，只要讲明白了一切都会好起来，只是需要放慢脚步。我真的很喜欢写他俩调情，我一直觉得胡迪性格里会一些风流搞怪的成分，所以虽然在情感上是安迪比较主动，但他其实是比较风趣的那个，好多东西中文表达不出来，大家意会吧。  
> 　　本文正文大约还有3章完结，后面可能会隔日更新，我要对最后的收尾再做一些调整。


	14. Chapter 14

　　临睡之前，胡迪却忽然说自己有东西落在了宿舍，临时出了一趟门。  
　　他回来的时候安迪已经躺进被窝里，整个人抱着杯子缩成一团像是睡着了，男人放下心来叹了一口气，走进房中俯下身子亲了一口男孩的额头，然后慢慢地退了出去。  
　　胡迪躲进厨房里，从口袋里掏出药瓶放在吧台上，转身去到了一杯温水。  
　　“所以，你是在偷偷吃什么药？”  
　　男孩的声音突然响起。  
　　“我的天！”胡迪吓得把水泼了一地，“你什么时候跑出来的？”  
　　“在你进房间亲我的时候，”安迪打开顶灯拿起了药瓶仔细研究了起来，“安眠药？你为什么在吃这个？”  
　　“说实话，我过去几个月都是靠这个入睡的。”胡迪按了按太阳穴，向男孩伸出手去。  
　　“不行。”安迪把药瓶藏在了身后，“你不能这样依赖药物。”  
　　“我不是依赖药物，是没了它会崩溃，在去开这个药之前我试过一个星期都无法入睡，哪怕只是睡一个小时都被噩梦折磨。”胡迪有些无奈地捂住了脸。  
　　“噩梦？垃圾场的事情、你被我扔掉了、还是说关于那些争吵。”安迪抿住了嘴唇，掌心中的药瓶又握紧了许多。  
　　“我不知道安迪，太多了，我记不清，我只记得那些无穷无尽的恐惧和满身的冷汗。”胡迪似乎不想再继续这场对话，也放弃了从男孩手里拿回药瓶，他摇了摇头便独自往房间走去。  
　　安迪看着男人的背影，忽然冲上前去将他打横抱起，然后在男人的惊呼声中粗鲁地抱着他冲进卧室，最后一起倒在了柔软厚实的床褥之中，男孩将胡迪紧紧按在身下然后微微抬起身子来看着他：“我很抱歉造成了你的失眠，但我真的不希望你这样借用药物来制造余生所有的睡眠，我是起因，也一定是Solution，警长。”  
　　胡迪叹了口气，闭上双眼把安迪拉进了自己的怀抱。  
　　  
　　安迪和胡迪启用了一种假装分手做朋友的相处方式。  
　　这对他们俩人来说都仍还是有些困难，但是总比那种强行克制任何欲望的情侣关系要好太多了，不过确实来说，胡迪也没有正式接受过安迪的追求，他们也算不上是情侣。  
　　虽然安迪并不认可这种说法。  
　　而且说实话，他现在确实忙得没有太多时间去琢磨那些乱七八糟的心思，专业课程的作业越来越多，学校也安排了很多充实有益的客座嘉宾演讲，实习公司安排的任务虽然不多，但是对他一个新人来说确实有些难度，他把大量的时间用在阅读和观看各种视频收集素材上，剩下的多余精力则用来去健身房健身。  
　　这段时间以来安迪确实重了不少斤，或许是西木区的餐厅开得太多了，而且他平时总是埋头写稿，能量更是消化不掉。虽说他也长高了一些，并没有胖到天怒人怨的地步，但是脱了上衣总归是看着有些赘肉。  
　　安迪好好审视了一下自己的身材，觉得这样实在是太堕落了，所以在学校的健身房里办了卡还约了私教，刚开始锻炼的那段时间，他晚上连给胡迪打电话的劲都没有，就更别说什么因为什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事拌嘴吃醋了。  
　　一切都在游刃有余中向好的方向发展起来。  
　　安迪的课堂作品在一些展映上得到了不少客座演讲嘉宾的赞赏，他也因此接触到了更多优秀的创作者，加上健身课程也颇有成效，掉了几斤肉，几块形状分明的腹肌已经显出了隐约的轮廓，衬得他整个人也更加挺拔有型。  
　　他开始真正领悟到高校环境的意义，是与志同道合的同学与导师思维上的交流和火花，是见识与眼界的开阔和进步，他自发且积极地参与进了学校里的各种活动和比赛，当他踢进一个决定胜负的点球，全场响起欢呼和掌声，队友们冲上来把他高高抛起，汗水在阳光中肆意流淌挥洒并闪烁着光芒时，安迪忽然意识到，这才是胡迪一直以来带给他的最大的影响。  
　　他一直都在梦想着做英雄，却又不敢勇于面对现实。  
　　直到胡迪以人类的身份再度出现在他生命中，他才终于打破了幻想和现实之间的玻璃隔窗，他听见响亮的炸裂声，桎梏碎落满地，阳光照进暗房，他终于决心做一个更好的人。

　　安迪的室友霍华德在某一天忽然想起自己还有个寝室，他挠了挠一头卷发脚步踉跄地走进房间，安迪那会儿正在客厅里看一部老西部片，看到许久不见的室友还颇有点惊讶，霍华德看起来是累坏了，打了声招呼顺势就倒在沙发上，瘫了一会儿忽然灵光一现般又窜起来，冲着安迪叫道：“安迪！你是不是有个电吉他来着？”  
　　安迪被他问得一愣：“是啊，怎么了？”  
　　“我们乐队的吉他手退出了，到现在都找不到能顶上的，下周末就要演出，你要不要来试试？”  
　　“你还搞乐队？”安迪对这个室友其实知之甚少，听到这种邀请更是颇为意外，不禁再次好好打量了一番霍华德。  
　　“哈，人不可貌相，我是鼓手，乐队叫月光与风滚草。在这片儿都很火的，有时候还会去西木区的酒吧驻唱呢。”霍华德得意地笑起来，“怎么样，伙计，要不要一起搞？”  
　　安迪忽然发觉，似乎进入大学之后他反而慢慢放下了吉他与音乐，或许是生活已经被填得过于饱和，又或许是新换了一个环境，一时间不知道该从何下手重新投入，于是也就慢慢搁置了。他听到风滚草这个单词的时候忽然笑了一下，虽然这种入侵植物不怎么讨喜，安迪却很喜欢。  
　　在干旱的恶劣环境下随着风毫无目的却又永不停歇地滚动着，无穷无尽地、奔向未知的所在、奔向一个可以获得新生的地方，在遥远的某一天，终将再度发芽开花。  
　　他抬头看了看霍华德，蓦地笑着说道：“好，但是我要唱一首歌。”  
　　  
　　这个礼拜的安迪都显得很是神神秘秘，原本一有机会就会赖在胡迪的公寓里，现在反倒是天天往学校赶。他这段时间一直忙里偷闲地和乐队排练，霍华德的这支乐队出乎意料的相当不错，演奏水平几乎都是职业乐手的水准，安迪起初还有些紧张，但这帮伙计性格都很好，磨合了一段时间，安迪也慢慢找回了以前的手感。  
　　周五的时候他终于觉得大功告成，这才腾出时间来和胡迪吃了个晚饭，他原本以为自己这段时间和男人的相处没有那么亲密，对方一定会有所不悦，吃饭时肯定得念叨几句，没想到男人还是一副泰然自若的样子，似乎对安迪这段时间的忙碌无动于衷。  
　　安迪泄了口气，原本还打算就让胡迪生会儿闷气，明天好来给大反转给他一个巨大惊喜，结果男人这幅淡淡然的样子反倒叫他有点不爽，他气鼓鼓地塞了满嘴食物哼哼唧唧的：“哇，我们这周好不容易才见面，你怎么一点反应都没有啊警长？”  
　　胡迪愣了愣：“呃，可是我知道你在忙啊？”  
　　“哇这和原因没关系诶！”安迪感觉有点无语，这男人又用“合理的理由”来试图打消自己内心的感情了，“不管原因是啥，难道你不想见我吗？”  
　　男人被他这话问住了，下意识抓起水杯掩在嘴边试图回避，但是终是禁不住男孩灼热的目光，不由得叹了口气，摇了摇头轻声笑道：“我很高兴你今晚约我见面。”  
　　安迪得意地吹了声口哨傻笑起来。  
　　  
　　周六晚上七点五十，往常安迪一定会拉着胡迪出去看电影或者逛些别的活动，但今天他只是简单地说了一句“有点事要忙”就没有消息了，胡迪一个人坐在客厅里读一本心理学相关的书籍，主要是分析人类在社交中的心理活动并给出一些建议。  
　　男人合上书本看了眼时间，慢慢舒出一口气，正准备起身倒杯水，放在茶几上的手机忽然震动了一条弹出一条短讯。  
　　“警长我在西木区的地下铁酒吧，有点麻烦，快来找我SOS快快快！！”  
　　胡迪吓得差点把手机摔出去，抓起钥匙就夺门而出，自从成为人类以来就遵纪守法尽量避免惹上麻烦的男人一路超速，居然在十分钟之内就赶到了西木区，他体力并不算好，停好了车一路狂奔到酒吧门口已经是气喘吁吁。  
　　看在上帝的份上，他这辈子连同当玩具的上辈子加起来，都还没有进过酒吧这种地方，只是这会儿对于嘈杂环境与人群的畏惧早就被他对男孩的担忧全然压了下去，他出示了ID就拨开人群往里面走去，张望着寻找安迪的身影。  
　　“咔哒”一声，酒吧里的灯光忽然暗了下来，略显嘈杂的人声也慢慢静了下来，电子钟播报现在是晚上八点整，一束蓝色的灯光随着整点时刻忽然投射到酒吧中央的乐池中，胡迪下意识顺着灯光看去，那个用短信把他诓来的男孩正抱着一把电吉他，仰首挺胸笑容洋溢地站在幻彩的灯光之下。  
　　安迪心有灵犀一般地看向胡迪的方向，他俏皮地眨了眨右眼，忽然高高地抬起手来，拨出一串动人的音符。  
　　胡迪不知道是因为终于稳下心神如释重负，还是因为被舞台中央的男孩发出的耀眼光芒而打动，他抬起手来按住心口，觉得几乎站不住一般脚跟发软。  
　　他还记得安迪以前弹琴的样子，他总是一个人戴着耳机在房间里，仿佛沉浸在一个无人可以窥见的世界中，他知道自己的男孩在慢慢长大，他不再带着玩具去参加各种活动，他开始长久地用耳机隔绝与人的联系，他开始独来独往地去听各种演唱会。而现在展现在他眼前的安迪，是一个他从未见过的安迪。  
　　这是用音乐敞开心扉表达一切、光芒四射的安迪，他似乎浸透在音乐中一般纵情地甩动着脑袋与肩膀，斑斓的彩灯映射在他顺着额头滑落的汗水上，是那样璀璨耀眼。胡迪在角落中坐下，在阴暗处目不转睛地看着男孩，连一秒都不肯错过似的，躁动澎湃的旋律、声嘶力竭的歌词，所有的一切在这一刻都失去了意义。  
　　胡迪只是痴迷地看着舞台上的男孩。


	15. Chapter 15

　　当酒吧的氛围被吵到最高时，乐队主唱却忽然让出了中心位，他们使了个眼色一起吹响一声口哨，安迪终于抱着吉他挠着头发慢慢走上舞台中央，他调了调话筒的高度来掩饰心中的紧张，然后终于鼓起勇气道：“嘿，大家好，我是月光与风滚草的新成员。霍华德邀请我加入乐队的时候我有些犹豫，因为我其实很久没碰吉他了，包括还有很多东西，我都慢慢地搁置在一旁没有理睬了。但是因为一个人，我重新定义了过去与未来，重新发现了自己忽视的很多美好。这个人今天也在这里，所以我要把下面这首歌献给他。”  
　　他坦率地用了“他”这个字眼，全场却没有一个人起哄。  
　　在一片耐心的静寂无声中，安迪垂下头来轻轻拨动了琴弦，他还带着少年青涩的嗓音悠悠地唱道：  
　　“It's hard for me to say the things  
　　I want to say sometimes  
　　There's no one here but you and me  
　　And that broken old street light  
　　Lock the doors  
　　We'll leave the world outside”  
　　他低着头深情地吟唱着，五光十色的彩色灯光都慢慢变弱，只留下一束幽幽的暗蓝色，好似温柔的月光一般将他笼罩，男孩没有看向胡迪，只是垂着眼。胡迪却在看他，他深深地凝望着在舞台中央的男孩，周围的一切似乎都在视野中变得黑暗，然后慢慢消失褪去，仿佛这个迷乱而纷繁的花花世界真的被关在他们之外，在这方小小的方寸之间，只剩了他们两人，再无别的纷扰。  
　　男孩的声音中忽然掺进一丝情到深处的颤抖，他终于抬起头来直直看向胡迪，年轻的男孩终于领悟了什么叫做成熟，他拨弄着琴弦，像在对天父祈祷、又像在对爱人一诉衷情，炽热的爱语脱口而出：  
　　“All I've got to give to you  
　　Are these five words when I  
　　Thank you for loving me”  
　　当歌曲终于唱到高潮时，全场都已经被这个年轻人灼热而耀眼的爱情而打动，合着鼓点与琴声齐声合唱起来，他们没有经过排练，也并不知道他的爱人究竟姓甚名谁，但是爱情没有任何规矩和标准，这是一种超越了物质能将人维系在一起的珍贵情感，他们歌唱、摇摆、流泪，在茫茫人潮之中，谁也没有注意到阴暗的角落里，有一个高瘦的男人捂住面庞无声的流泪，除了台上的男孩。  
　　他永远注视着他，就像他一样。  
　　  
　　胡迪也终于找到了一个新的爱好，能让他更加体会到作为人类的乐趣。他每个周末都会去格里菲斯公园的马场待上一个下午，和马场里的人渐渐熟悉了之后他还会主动去给马匹刷洗喂食。  
　　这个夏天安迪和家人一起去了怀俄明的一座牧场度假，回来的时候头上还戴着米白色的牛仔帽，简直跟小时候一样到哪儿都不肯摘，连约在格里菲斯公园见面的周日约会都一并带着，胡迪牵着马走出马厩的时候看到的正好就是那副模样。  
　　“所以，看起来你是想换个颜色换个心情？”胡迪一时间没忍住噗呲一声笑了出来，他理所当然地想起了安迪小时候去哪儿都随身带着的红色牛仔帽，那顶帽子后来似乎也在某一次后院拍卖中遗失了。  
　　“你知道小时候有多少次别人都把我那顶牛仔帽当成女式礼帽吗？”安迪也笑起来，他在怀俄明待了段时间，学了一嘴还算利索的西部口音，他在这方面一贯是很有些天赋的，只是这会儿配合这身造型说出来就很显得滑稽。  
　　“那可能是因为你跟妈妈去参加婚礼也要戴着，没有人会在婚礼上戴牛仔帽的安迪。”胡迪看到青年还背了一个包，似乎颇有些份量，心里陡然有些不详的预感。  
　　安迪果然笑得有些阴谋意味的靠近了，他拿过胡迪手中的缰绳塞给工作人员，然后带着些兴奋的笑容把男人拉到一边的长椅上，腾的一下拉开了背包。  
　　里面放了一顶棕色的牛仔帽、一件别着警徽的马甲、还有一双别着马刺的皮靴，胡迪目瞪口呆地看着怀里的背包，一时间居然说不出一句话，等他有所反应时，忽然便伸出手去拿那双靴子，翻过来一看，果然鞋底方方正正的写着ANDY四个大写字母。  
　　胡迪扳着靴子看了一会儿，抬眼果然看到青年笑得一脸洋洋得意，不由得出言问道：“我的天，你脑子里都在想些什么？”  
　　“我只是很想念胡迪警长好不好？”安迪理直气壮道。  
　　“……”胡迪狐疑地盯着他的脸看了一会儿，终于慢吞吞地说，“我也知道你们这些小孩会经历，那什么，性觉醒？但你的觉醒对象应该不是我吧，我是说玩具那会儿的我……”  
　　“你在说啥啊！”安迪一下子蹦起来三尺高，“还有你不要老是用‘你们这些小孩’的说法好不好，让我感觉是我妈在讲话，这样太奇怪了！”  
　　安迪试图用大声叫嚷掩盖自己的恼羞成怒，他性觉醒那会儿当然没有对胡迪警长的玩偶产生过什么非分之想，但是重新碰到胡迪教授之后就另当别论了！二十岁出头年轻气盛的时候，一腔的欲望无处释放，鬼知道他多少个晚上想着男人的模样自慰，包括把衣冠楚楚的教授按倒在办公室里，也少不了在那个100%还原的房间里，亲吻牛仔打扮的男人，抬起他只穿着靴子的双腿，脚底露出自己的名字。  
　　胡迪看着青年越发通红的脸和脖颈，促狭地挑起了眉毛。  
　　  
　　教练在不远处吹了个口哨作为询问，胡迪瞥了一眼青年，心知肚明地笑起来，拿过那顶牛仔帽捋了捋帽檐，挑起眉毛做了个招牌的笑容，将帽子扣在了头上。  
　　“我就稍微满足一下你的愿望吧。”男人笑起来，圆圆的眼睛像确实的人类那样眯成温柔的一弯，他今天为了骑马，穿了一身比较休闲的衬衫，下身是牛仔布料的马裤和黑色长靴，和这帽子很是合得来。  
　　胡迪招了招手便往教练那里走去，牵过缰绳很是轻松的翻身跃上了马背，他两腿夹了夹马肚，那匹棕色皮毛的骏马便很通人性一般小步跑了起来。胡迪在马场的练习早就超过了最基础的跑圈，简单地跑了一会儿之后就转向了一边的障碍杆。  
　　今天的天气分外美好，阳光明媚、天空一碧如洗，连树木的绿色都沁着一股清新可人的生机。  
　　安迪看着他躬下腰身扯住缰绳，优美而流畅地跨过障碍物，午后的阳光透过帽檐时隐时现地映在他的脸颊上，棕色的瞳仁折射出一种惑人的金色，安迪专注地看着他，不由自主地眯起眼睛来，仿佛双目要被男人发散出的光芒而灼伤。  
　　教练靠过来和安迪搭茬：“你是他朋友？第一次见。”  
　　安迪看得目不转睛，只潦草地应了一声。  
　　“他意外的很有天赋。”教练这话倒是勾起了安迪的兴趣。  
　　“这话怎么说？”  
　　“嗯，首先得说，他看起来太文弱了哈哈哈。而且第一次来的时候，我们问他有没有骑过马，他说不算真的骑过，我们还以为他是说自己骑过游乐园里的旋转木马。但是我们教他上手，他却学得非常快，活像个十几年的老手，而且不知道为什么，我们这里的马儿对他都非常友好。”那教练的赞美语气溢于言表，“他的骑术其实已经超过我们这里很多教练了，要是有猎头在，我看他能去个很不错的俱乐部，拿到些奖项也说不定。”  
　　安迪不知道为什么，听别人夸奖胡迪，自己心里却美滋滋的，仿佛很是得意。  
　　“如果他乐意，一定能拿奖。”他微笑着说。  
　　当胡迪驱马跨过最后一个障碍杆，脸上露出一个得意而神采飞扬的笑容，向自己挥摆着牛仔帽的时候，安迪忽然感到了一种前所未有的幸福感。  
　　  
　　在UCLA的最后一个学年，安迪已经没有什么课程，工作也基本敲定，因此他得出了大量的时间来准备自己的毕业作品。  
　　放在以往，安迪一定会不遗巨细地和胡迪讨论自己的剧本，他会仔细地观察男人听到每一个情节时露出的表情。只是这一次，青年居然破天荒地三缄其口，不管胡迪怎么问，男孩都只是笑着摆一摆食指说：“秘密。”  
　　他把每一个假期都泡在工作室和机房里，高负荷的工作让他更是抽了条，整个人帅气又干练，惹得学校里不少女孩都趁着他毕业之前的时间来争取些机会，安迪头一回碰上这样的阵仗，一出机房门就被堵了个水泄不通。  
　　女孩们将他团团围住，热情得有些吓人，安迪涨红了脸不知道该说些什么。  
　　忽然间，他看到走廊的拐角处有个瘦高的人影半掩在墙角之后，那人手里还拎着一个午餐袋，察觉到自己的目光，下意识僵住了一瞬，然后往里缩了一些，安迪笑起来，目不转睛地看着那人，心知他也在看着自己。  
　　不知道从哪里来的勇气，安迪歉疚地向女孩们摆了摆手，用一种浸透了爱情的语调得意而温柔地朗声道：“抱歉，女士们，我有一个很爱的人了。”  
　　他用的字眼不是“喜欢”，而是“爱”，女孩们发出一阵惊呼。  
　　安迪笑起来，似乎从未感到如此轻松，原来爱情是这么美妙的一件事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　安迪要唱什么歌我纠结了很久，歌单反反复复地听，头都要炸了，但是最后还是选择了BonJov的Thank You for Loving Me（谢谢你爱我），大家也可以听一听。为什么选这首歌，因为我觉得胡迪其实一直以来的担心并不是安迪不爱他，而是安迪不知道自己有多爱他。一直以来他总是压抑情感、克制情绪，他的所有情感都是春风化雨润物无声，而安迪不同，他总是在表达，他张扬热烈，胡迪唯一的担心就是自己情感没法传达给他最爱的男孩。  
> 　　所以安迪选择了这首歌，他明白胡迪的心思，也不会逼迫男人也去肆无忌惮的释放情感，他只会明明白白地告诉对方，我爱你，我也知道你爱我，很爱很爱。  
> 　　Thank You for Loving Me


	16. Chapter 16

　　时间马不停蹄地转过圣诞、新年和最后的复活节，当最终的影片渲染导出时，安迪这才发现已经到了他该毕业的时候，曾经梦想过的最美好的大学生活就这样匆匆流去了，好在回头看时，虽然光阴似箭，但也总算没有虚度。  
　　五月时电影学院迎来了最盛大的仪式，即是毕业生们的作品展播晚会。  
　　安迪的作品作为压轴放在最后播出，胡迪坐在第二排的时候，忽然有些庆幸第一排是留给学院老师的位置，他有些害怕自己会在期间失态痛哭，也怕这狼狈的样子被他最珍爱的男孩看见。  
　　不知道为什么，当他承诺的男孩终于要正式毕业、真正踏进这花花世界的日子慢慢临近，他却害怕了，他怕安迪见识到了这社会的精彩与残酷之后，会慢慢褪去那些孩子气、那些蛮勇而执着的少年心气，他怕自己终将慢慢淡出他的生命。  
　　但是下一刻，他把这些都抛在了脑后。  
　　安迪从容地站在荧幕的讲台前，他的神情之中有些羞赧，却仍是鼓足了勇气朗声道：“严格来说，这部影片我从很小的时候就一直在构思了，但那个时候，它还只是小孩子混乱而零碎的奇思妙想。这个故事伴随了我的一切成长，也推动着我让我变得更好，所以我进入电影学院之后，又借由一些奇妙的契机，终于下定决心将这个影片制作出来。  
　　和许多人对我的期待不同，这是一部动画影片，感谢和我一起奋斗了一年的制作团队。但是于我个人而言，我要把它献给我的童年、献给我自己，还有伴随我成长的最爱的人。  
　　这部影片的名字叫做《TOY STORY》。”  
　　  
　　影片结束屏幕渐渐归于黑暗的时候，展厅内响起经久不息的掌声，安迪站起身来，看到一个脚步凌乱扶着椅子夺门而出的高瘦身影，他收拾心情平定了语调，在掌声中和创作团队一起慢慢走上讲台。  
　　他知道那是胡迪，却也没有去追，他知道自己的这份公开而高调的表白太过猝不及防，又炽热得叫人难以直视，莽撞冲动的少年人终于成长，他选择留出余地，让男人可以在一个只有他自己的角落里梳理并正视这段情感。  
　　安迪终于明白到，他的大学生活即将结束，但是他的另一段生命又将开始，他才二十岁出头，他还很年轻，他还有很多的热情与力气去追求自己所爱。在感情这条路上，男人已经走在了他前面很远的地方，但是不要紧，他还可以跑，一定可以追得上。  
　　  
　　安迪的家人开车从TriCounty来参加他的毕业典礼，莫莉对大学生活很是向往，总以为进了大学就彻底摆脱了各种作业，能纵情地沉迷于各种派对和社团，女孩一直缠着问哥哥毕业舞会上的细节，安迪陡然脸红了一下看向别处，抬起手来轻轻咳嗽了一声，不过倒也没有立刻打碎妹妹的美好幻想，倒不是说他多么温柔，而是他已经迫不及待想要看到莫莉发现大学生活和想象中完全不同时的沮丧表情了。  
　　不过电影学院的毕业舞会仍旧是整个大学最精彩的一项活动之一，他们并不要求每个人携带固定的舞伴，甚至也不用整齐划一地穿着燕尾服或是晚礼服，每一个学生都参与进了舞台和场地的设计与布置，就连DJ都是学生来担任，他们每个人都可以轮流放音乐打碟，只要喜欢，一切皆有可能。  
　　安迪穿上了一身他最喜欢的深蓝色西装，别着一枝黄玫瑰作为襟花，连头发也打理得一丝不苟，他是电影学院的明星学员，刚一出现在会场，DJ就把灯光向他投去，腼腆的男孩终于习惯了这样的场面，他施施然地在光晕下行了一个鞠躬礼向同学们问好，金发碧眼的男孩风度翩翩，像一个真正的王子，然后便很快地投入进这场舞会。  
　　年轻的孩子们像古老的吉普赛人那样自由而陶醉，他们交换着舞伴跟着音浪攀上一场又一场狂欢，他们时而优雅地舒展着身体结对划出华尔兹的步伐，时而又在激烈狂热的摇滚浪潮中群舞。  
　　当一支热舞的伴奏临近尾声时，安迪歉疚地笑着摆了摆手，向下一位向他伸手的女孩表示自己已经体力不支，缓步离开了舞池。他离开喧嚣的会场，随着轻轻吁出的长气，他浅浅的微笑起来，月光斜斜地打在他的侧脸，俊朗得有些不太真实。  
　　今晚月色很好，银白色的朦胧光辉洒落下来，安迪隐约看见在不远处的树荫下站着一个男人——是胡迪，男人穿了一身棕色的西装，扬着眉毛温柔地笑，树叶间零落斑驳的月光洒在他的身上与脚边，像是一盏为他量身定做的夜灯。  
　　安迪向他走过去，施施然绅士一礼，而后伸手做出邀请的姿态。  
　　胡迪耸了一下肩膀笑出声来，他坚定地握住了男孩的手，两人并肩慢慢走出遮蔽了天空的树荫，然后面对面站在了空地之上，银霜洒满了水泥地，好似魔法一般映得地面像是水晶砖，舞会上重新放起一首抒情的舞乐，声音穿过窗缝与门廊若有若无地传出来。  
　　“Follow me.”安迪俏皮地眨了眨眼，另一只手搭在了男人的腰间。  
　　“Always.”胡迪垂下来头来看着比他矮了几公分的男孩，明明身高有差却硬是要领舞的孩子气举动叫他有点哭笑不得，但年长的男人仍是任他高兴，只是眼中少不了打趣。  
　　男孩已经长大了，但总算还有人可以包容他的任性。他得逞一般笑起来，牵动男人随着舒缓而柔和的音乐轻轻摇摆身体。  
　　安迪并不懂跳舞有什么有趣的，一支曲子而已，你跟着节奏机械地按部就班地踩下脚步、拧动身体，有时甚至还要和舞伴紧紧贴在一起，这实在叫他领悟不到什么妙处，其实这对胡迪来说也一样，还是玩具的时候他也从没跳过舞，休闲活动通常就是打牌下棋，有时候会看看安迪的书，这会儿没有出丑，只不过是因为他看出了男孩的心思，所以特地去偷偷上了舞蹈课。  
　　这可不能让安迪知道，他默契地跟上领舞的节奏，眼角眉梢流露出得意的神色。  
　　但是今晚，他们忽然都领悟到了跳舞的美妙之处，不需要多余的语言和提示，只是跟随着音乐的旋律顺其自然地摇摆动作，所有的一切都会在不声不响之中慢慢酝酿发酵，情与爱都会在不知不觉中付诸于行云流水，连空气都会变得暧昧温存。  
　　他们微笑着，十指紧握着，没有华丽的灯光与绚烂的舞台，只有一片空旷的水泥地和最简约的月色，却别无所求。  
　　两道深色的影子长长地拖在地上，随着乐曲奏到浓情时刻，慢慢交融在了一起，仿佛合二为一你中有我我中有你。  
　　当舞曲的高潮渐渐褪去，留下隐隐约约绕梁的尾声在舒缓地盘旋，午夜的钟声忽然从远处悠悠响起，安迪领舞的步伐也慢慢定住，他松开怀抱拉开一些距离，目不转睛地看着面前这个男人，清冷的月光笼罩在他瘦削而俊朗的面容之上，晕衬得他像一尊易碎的瓷器。  
　　胡迪长久而耐心地看着男孩，那双湛蓝色的眼眸纯粹而明亮得像是一颗无暇的水晶，男人蓦地笑起来，垂下头来轻轻吻了一下安迪的额头。  
　　“我是个牛仔，不是辛德瑞拉。”他挑了挑眉毛。  
　　“是也没关系，我总能找到你的。”安迪听懂了他的玩笑，这才意识到自己的心思早就无所遁形，他重新紧紧抱住男人，坚定地说道。  
　　  
　　这一天的天气很好，似乎从来没有这么好过，天空蔚蓝澄澈，阳光恰到好处，带着适宜的温暖又不会热得人心烦意乱，微风中似乎还带了些凉爽，所有的一切看起来都是那样富有生机，叫人也为之喜悦。  
　　安迪穿着宽大的毕业袍，院长站在麦克风前喊出他的名字——安德烈·戴维斯，他笑起来，湛蓝色的眼眸在阳光下熠熠生辉，像一块终于剥去表皮的宝石，青年接过毕业证书向台下挥手，他所爱的人都在这里，为他鼓掌流泪。  
　　他沐浴在阳光下，感觉从未如此好过。  
　　他曾经龟缩在自己房间的那片方寸天地之中幻想着天马行空的故事，他把所有的勇气和激情都寄托在故事里，却始终畏缩地不敢去面对这个残酷却又充满了希望的世界，他以为只有抛弃过去才能重新开始，他以为只有放弃幼稚才能走向成熟。  
　　但是他终于明白，人生原本就是在各种混杂的元素中跌跌撞撞地行进，他可以带着对过去的幻想展望未来，他也可以怀揣少年的幻想成为一个大人。  
　　故步自封的少年终于推开门，跨出这一步，看见了世界。  
　　安迪放眼看去，在一棵郁郁葱葱的树旁，胡迪悄然站在树下，他没有鼓掌、也没有说话，只是默默地、不动声色地站在树荫下，一如既往地面带微笑长久地凝望着他，然后迎着男孩的目光一步步走出阴翳，站在热烈而明媚的阳光之下，向他挥手。  
　　  
　　毕业典礼结束，安迪已经饿得饥肠辘辘，家人们围上前来给予他最热烈的拥抱，妈妈抚摸着他的脸颊，他乖顺地微笑，目光一撇，却看到树下已经没有人影。青年急切地握住妈妈的手，目光炽热地说：“妈妈，我现在有一件很重要的事情要做，一刻都等不及！”  
　　戴维斯夫人用饱含爱意的目光看着儿子，轻轻松开手，拍拍男孩的肩膀微笑道：“去做。”  
　　他还穿着束手束脚的毕业袍，但又好像背后生出了巨大的翅膀，他一时间都忘记开车，仿佛下一秒就要腾空飞起一般飞速地奔跑着，洛杉矶的街景在他身侧向后飞逝，午后的阳光晒得他汗流浃背，晶莹的汗珠一连串地滚落，在街道上砸下脚踏实地的水痕。  
　　他不知疲倦地奔跑着、奔跑着，直到终于来到胡迪的公寓，电梯迟迟不到，他又迫不及待地爬上楼梯。  
　　胡迪的公寓房门虚掩着，安迪气喘吁吁地推门而进，他看到走廊尽头的那间卧室房门大开，久闭的窗帘被拉开，阳光肆意而澎湃地涌进小小的房间，透过窗格在地板上映出一块耀眼的方形光斑，所有的黑暗都无所遁形。高瘦的男人站在光斑下看向窗外，一群白鸽忽然翩然飞过蓝天。  
　　安迪慢慢走进那个房间，那个和自己的旧房间布置的一模一样的房间，他把夹在腋下的毕业证书放上书架，然后迎着男人微愕的目光笑起来，金棕色的头发在阳光中折射出令人目眩神迷的光芒。  
　　安迪很狼狈，衣衫凌乱满头大汗，但是那蓬勃又热烈的青春气息叫人无法抗拒，他郑重其事地拉过胡迪的手，带着狡黠的笑容献上一个吻手礼，朗声道：  
　　“胡迪·戴维斯，你愿意做我的男朋友吗？”  
　　  
　　END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文的正文到此正式结束，他们都已经寻找到了真正的自我开始了全新的生活！  
> 之后还会有两则发生在之后的小故事，感谢各位读者的支持！


	17. 番外：一场迟到已久的禁忌爱情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文是限制级的主要原因就是这篇番外，大量性行为描写注意

　　番外：一场迟到已久的禁忌爱情  
　　  
　　安迪戴维斯第一次吻他就在这张办公桌前。  
　　忘情而激烈，深入那张时常挂着自信而温和笑意的唇，带着覆盆子果汁清新而甜美的味道。  
　　“还记得吗？”  
　　青年像曾经那般吻住男人，口中含糊地说着，慢慢将他逼到办公桌的边缘，灵巧而略显粗鲁地去解对方的领带和衬衣。  
　　胡迪靠着桌子，有些慌乱地扶上青年的肩膀，大约是有些抗拒。  
　　“怎么了？”青年在接吻的间隙询问。  
　　“我、我有点不习惯这种……”男人不知所措地喘着气。  
　　“我会让你习惯的。”安迪笑了笑，再一次将他深深吻住。  
　　安迪轻轻啃咬着男人的嘴唇，舌尖粗暴地探入口腔。胡迪终于开始有所回应，扶住青年肩膀的双手慢慢环上了脖颈，将那双嘴唇压向自己，他试探性地活动着舌头，与心爱的男孩纠缠在一起。  
　　“哈，胡迪教授……”安迪的嘴角勾起得意的笑容。  
　　“别再那样叫我，”胡迪的脸上漫出红色，既是情动又是窘迫，“这总让我想起你还在学校的日子。”  
　　“反正那时候我们也经常接吻啊，”安迪笑得更加热烈起来，“要不然……胡迪警长？”他一边得意洋洋地说着，一边“呲啦”一声抽掉了男人的皮带。  
　　“但那时候仅仅是接吻而已了……天哪更不要这样叫我！”胡迪的表情从隐忍的无措直接跳进了瞪着眼睛的慌乱，也不知道是因为这个过于挑战底线的称呼，还是因为安迪抽走了他的皮带。  
　　安迪的双手伸进他的衬衫中，慢慢地抚摸着男人的腰肢与脊背，在那一瞬间，他忽然有一种很不真实的错觉，唯恐这只是一场过于美好的梦境，他反复地摩挲着男人温热光滑的皮肤，亲吻也渐渐从嘴唇滑到脖颈与肩窝，他深深地嗅着胡迪身上的气息。  
　　男人好似认输一般叹了口气，居然主动向后探出手去，抹开了桌面上的笔筒与文件，然后慢慢地坐了上去：“我三点还要开会。”  
　　男孩听懂了他的暗示，惊讶又欣喜若狂，他看了看一边的挂钟——现在才不到一点，他们还有足够的时间厮混。耳边响起皮鞋轻轻落在地上的声响，黑色的西裤慢慢褪下，露出两条白皙而修长的腿，安迪紧紧地贴了上去，摸上那双长腿，然后轻轻扳住向两边打开，他向男人的胯间探出手去，男人立刻咬牙发出了一声闷哼。  
　　胡迪的额际渗出层层汗珠，他咬着牙垂着头，再一次紧紧抓住了男孩的肩膀，对这种陌生的触感有些抗拒和紧张，安迪俯下身子去亲吻他的颈侧和胸口，一手套弄着男人的性器一手从口袋里摸出了一管润滑剂。  
　　“放松……”他轻声呢喃着，将涂满了润滑剂的那只手伸向后方，慢慢刺进了紧闭的穴口。  
　　“呜啊！”胡迪颤着声惊呼，后穴被侵入的怪异触感叫他不由得绷紧了全身。  
　　安迪亲吻着男人当做抚慰，手上的动作却没有停息，一根手指渐渐地已经完全没入，他轻缓地抽插了几下，又探进去第二根、第三根，年长的男人大口地喘息着，明明感到畏缩，却还是尽力地放松着下身。  
　　紧闭的穴口已经吞进了四根手指，大量的润滑剂随着搅动发出些令人面红耳赤的水声，胡迪紧紧搂着安迪的脖子，尽管一再压抑，却还是时不时漏出几声低喘和叹息。  
　　扩张已经到位，男孩满意地抽出手来，又探进口袋中去，尽管那只手湿淋淋的，他却毫不在意，只是安迪似乎没能摸到想要的东西，手又在兜里掏了几次，最终有些尴尬地僵住了，他的脸上也陡然有些泄气——他忘买安全套了。  
　　胡迪勉强从扩张的刺激中缓过神来，看着男孩的窘态，忽然明白了些什么，也跟着沉默了片刻，然后轻声道：“直接来吧……”  
　　安迪眨了眨眼睛直勾勾地看着男人，直把对方看得满面通红，忍不住抬手遮住了他的眼睛。  
　　“快点。”压低的声音有些沙哑，让这命令听起来像是请求。  
　　“遵命，我的警长。”安迪褪下碍手碍脚的衣物，伸手扶住高昂坚硬的性器，抵在被润滑油浸得湿润而光亮的穴口，一点一点地深入，终于慢慢插进了湿热的穴道深处。男人咬着嘴唇颤抖着，精瘦的上肢像一只虾子那样弓起来，脸也埋在自己的臂弯之中，他皱着眉头抽气，似乎觉得痛，但喘息中又漫出情欲。  
　　两人明明是第一次交合，契合度却高得惊人，湿热的肠肉迫不及待地紧紧绞住温柔侵入的庞然巨物，那坚硬的质感和滚烫的温度让男人颤抖着拧动腰身，初经情事的男孩舒爽得倒吸了一口凉气。  
　　年长的男人看起来有点窒息，他头一次尝到人类性爱的滋味，这种夹杂着痛苦的快感让他有些晕眩和恐惧，男孩顶得很深，滚烫的性器深深地烙在他的体内，烫得眼圈也跟着发红，踩在两边的双腿不由自主地盘上了男孩有力的腰身。  
　　安迪起初还想着温柔以待，但是浅浅地抽送几次之后就再也难以控制，忍不住大力的顶弄起来，他每一次都插到最深处，顶得男人攀着自己的身体摇摇欲坠，腰身随着操干的幅度上下颠动。  
　　胡迪终于有些承受不住的开口道：“安迪、呃、太深了……嗯啊！”他有些神智不清，铺天盖地地疼痛与快感席卷了他的大脑与身体，随着体内的硬物猛然撞到一个微突的腺体，他的呻吟便一下子拔高了起来。  
　　“不、嗯啊、这什么……！”胡迪被这未知的快感冲昏了头脑，整个人都迷乱起来，他向后挪着身子，像是想要逃离这场激烈过头的性爱，但是男孩的怀抱又把他牢牢圈住。  
　　“我们在做爱，警长，这不是什么恐怖的事……”安迪终于发觉了男人的异样，缓下了抽插的速度，凑上脸去讨好地亲吻，从唇角到脖颈，轻轻地啃咬舔舐，一直到胸脯，男人精瘦而白皙的身体上已经满是汗水和情热的红潮，“舒服的话就告诉我。”  
　　胡迪隐约明白男孩话中的抚慰意义，但是又觉得将这种话宣之于口太过羞耻，只是红着眼点头又摇头，他棕色的眼眸泛着水光，像一枚剔透的琥珀，安迪笑起来，开始轻轻地九浅一深的律动。  
　　胡迪其实非常投入，他的性器也早就被插得勃起挺立，不断地吐出一些透明的爱液，但是他对这档子事并不明白透彻，极致的快感来临时反而不知所措。  
　　他紧紧扳着男孩的肩膀，身下顶弄的频率又开始加快，下身的穴口也被摩擦得火热，每一次刮擦都叫他尾椎连着腰际腿根都酥麻无力，体内那个敏感的腺体又被故意地反复碾压，同样但又更加强烈的快感从身体内部蹿向四肢百骸，他想叫安迪停下来，又对这种不明的感觉有些上瘾。  
　　喘息声、钟表指针走动的滴答声、清脆的肉体碰撞声、还有潮湿的甬道因性器抽插搅弄发出的水声，各种各样的声音混杂在一起，让这件办公室的氛围变得更加淫靡。  
　　  
　　“戴维斯教授？”  
　　门外猝不及防响起些声响，那人原本打算推门而入，万幸安迪锁了门这才没能成行，于是只好站在外头敲门询问。  
　　胡迪被这动静吓得一哆嗦，但安迪没有因此停下，他只是固执地抱着男人继续挺动，反而还更加用力了，男人颤抖着想把人推开，但是每每都被顶到深处而软了身体。  
　　“三点的会议，需要我帮你印一份材料吗？”  
　　“说不用就好了。”安迪有些不满地咬住了胡迪的颈侧，反复吮吸着留下了一个深红色的吻痕，那位置颇有些微妙，衬衫的衣领勉强可以遮住，但是稍有动作就会露出一些踪影。  
　　“没、没关系，我自己带去就好……”胡迪为他这种小狗一般的举动感到又好气又好笑，但也照着他的话说了，只是止不住喘息，说得有些断断续续。  
　　“你没事吗戴维斯教授？”门外那人似乎又试了试开门，锁舌活动的声音分外响亮。  
　　“没事！我会准时到的！”胡迪终于忍不住高声回答了一句。  
　　门外的人应了一声，终于转身离开，脚步声渐渐远去，胡迪如释重负地瘫在了男孩的怀里。  
　　安迪有些吃醋，他捧着年长者的臀将人向自己拉近了些，于是埋在穴道中的性器便又深入了几分，他揉按着胡迪的乳头舔咬他的耳垂，压低了嗓音道：“好忙碌的教授，那是你的同事，还是学生？”  
　　“同、同事……”胡迪有些招架不住他四处点火。  
　　“你现在的学生里有像我这么喜欢你的吗，胡迪教授？”安迪故意问道，他知道胡迪一向是个很有魅力的人，尤其在课上滔滔不绝的时候，他风度翩翩的姿态和恰到好处的幽默足够让他成为校园里的大众情人。  
　　“我希望没有。”胡迪有些无奈。  
　　现在安迪终于有了能顺理成章吃醋的立场和身份，自然不会轻易地放过这茬，他上身一倾把胡迪压在了桌面上，手臂抱着他的腿向上一捋，就把两条长腿架在了自己的肩上，这姿势让他插得更深，胡迪瘫在桌上抽搐了一下哀鸣一声。  
　　借题发挥的青年压下身子来与他肌肤相亲，粗喘着用力挺动下体，力度凶狠得几乎想将自己的囊袋一并塞进去，囊袋打在胡迪的臀上啪啪作响，粗长滚烫的肉刃一下一下钉入穴道最深处，两具肉体相碰发出闷响，声音分外淫靡。  
　　胡迪喘息着挺起身子，有些抗拒这让他有些不适的深度，双腿因快感缠紧又虚弱得几欲滑落，但是青年的双手将他牢牢箍住，他只能崩溃发出带着哭腔的呻吟，承受这狂风暴雨一般的入侵。  
　　“安、安迪、慢……太重了，呀啊！”胡迪语无伦次地摆着头，红棕色的卷发散乱着垂下来黏在额前，安迪紧紧地贴住他，含着他的乳头啃咬舔舐，太过羞耻的快感冲昏了头脑，从他穴中流出的润滑剂和爱液混在一起在桌面上积了一滩，使得男人很轻易地就跟着操弄的幅度在桌上一下一下地滑动。  
　　安迪低吼着，开始用力进攻男人的腺体，他每一次都重重地顶弄在极度敏感的腺体上，感受着柔嫩火热的肠肉痉挛着绞紧溢出粘稠的淫液，他探头去吻身下的男人，纠缠着他的舌尖，晶亮的唾液顺着男人嘴角流出。  
　　胡迪呻吟着，他本就因这失速的操干而迷乱，两条腿被压得几乎贴上前胸更是叫他有些喘不过气，安迪缠绵的亲吻无异于火上浇油，他虚弱地摇着头低呼安迪的名字。  
　　前所未有的激情让安迪有些把持不住，男人一声声好似哀求的呼唤更是引人兴奋，他迫不及待地加快了抽插的频率，把男人顶得几乎叫不出声来，直到身下火热的身体再一次绷紧痉挛，胡迪的胸脯大起大伏，整个人宛若失去神智一般，颤抖着发出一声长吟，他的肠肉饥渴地咬住了插到最深的阴茎。  
　　安迪将自己紧紧埋入，在男人的身体深处泄了出来。  
　　胡迪被滚烫的精液刺激得尖叫了一声，从始至终没有抚慰便流出前液湿淋淋的性器也抽动着射出一股股浊液。他眼神空茫地看着天花板，口中隐约发出一些气音，整个身体抽搐不已，像一条被海浪冲上沙滩失水而濒死的鱼。  
　　安迪发现男人似乎被第一次性爱刺激到了窒息，连忙搂起他柔声安慰道：“呼吸、深呼吸，对，呼——吸——”  
　　胡迪过了一会儿总算慢慢缓过神来，只是仍在喘息，他的双腿被青年放了下来，正虚软地垂在桌边，男孩刚把性器抽出去，各种淫靡的浊液立刻失禁一般缓缓地涌了出来，流到桌沿然后滴滴嗒嗒地淌下了地板。  
　　  
　　年长的教授有点羞恼地推开了男孩，也不吭声，扶着桌子就想站起来去捡自己的衣服，谁知双脚一碰地面腿根处就是一阵尖锐的刺痛，整个人瞬间就往地上栽倒，男孩急忙凑上前来将人抱住。  
　　“嘿警长，就让你最爱的副手来善后吧。”他有点不好意思，但又像一只偷腥了的猫忍不住暗笑得意，他前胸贴着男人的后背，刚刚发泄过的性器软软地挨着男人一片狼藉的臀。  
　　胡迪有点无奈地转过头去想叫他收敛，安迪却趁机去吻他的唇、他的脸颊、他的鬓角和他眼角的细纹，淡淡的古龙水混杂着精液、汗水和其他乱七八糟的味道，算不上好闻，但青年却很是沉迷似的，他抬起手来梳理男人额前散乱的卷发。  
　　“我得去开会啦。”胡迪最终放弃了和男孩置气，他隐约觉得这是男孩故意在同他缠绵温存，好叫自己放他一马，但是没办法，纵容这个孩子已经成了他的本性。  
　　“你还走得过去吗？”男孩笑起来，摸了摸男人的大腿，“别管你的会议啦。”  
　　“你今天就没点别的事吗，大编剧？”胡迪白了他一眼。  
　　“今天只有你。”  
　　  
　　毕竟他早在第一次吻胡迪戴维斯的时候就安排好了这一天的日程。


	18. 番外：To infinity and beyond

　　在邦妮家度过的第四年快要走向尾声，夏天一向代表着蓬勃的生机，所有的光和热都在这个时候生长到极致，但是对巴斯光年来说，这是一个带着告别意味的季节，在这个夏天，他告别了陪伴十年的小主人安迪，也告别了并肩十年的同伴胡迪。  
　　就在安迪把大家托付给邦妮的第二天，胡迪失踪了，没有留下只言片语，也没有留下任何踪迹，就这样消失了。  
　　薯头先生说他准是被邦妮落在了外面，火腿说他恐怕是回去找安迪了，弹簧狗被他俩说得心烦意乱，一个劲抖着弹簧叮呤叮呤地响，红心不满这些说法，气哼哼地尥了几下蹶子，把薯头和火腿掀翻在地，然后四蹄生风地跑进了角落里兀自委屈。  
　　但巴斯光年并不相信这其中任何一种说法，他知道他的老伙计，那可是个固执又言出必行的人，经历过在垃圾焚烧站里那样惊心动魄的故事，经历过小院中最后一次玩耍和告别，胡迪可不会就这样不辞而别。  
　　即使被落在外面，他也总有办法回来。  
　　那可是胡迪，他可以带着颓废的自己逃出凶险的Sid家，他可以带着自信和勇敢从飞机上降落，他也可以在危险重重严加看管的阳光幼儿园里来去自如，甚至策划出那样一场天衣无缝的大逃亡。那是一个无所不能的牛仔，只要他想，就没有做不到的。  
　　所以当时日一天天滑过，邦妮房间里挂着的年历也几度更换，巴斯光年终于确认了这样一件事，胡迪恐怕面临着一场更为重要而艰难的冒险。  
　　但巴斯光年始终相信他会回来。  
　　“嘿巴斯，快躺下，有脚步声！”翠丝的呼喊声将巴斯从沉思中拉了回来，他有些纳闷，因为这脚步声很重，不像是邦妮，可那声音渐渐逼近，他还是僵硬地躺在了地板上，露出那个公式化的夸张笑容。  
　　随着房门推开，他看到了一个意想不到的人。  
　　  
　　“你是怎么说服邦妮和她父母的？”胡迪坐在车里看着满脸得意笑容的安迪。  
　　“哈，总算也有你不知道的事情了，胡迪警长。”安迪终于笑出了声，“我给他们看了我的毕业电影，然后说要借邦妮的房间拍照取材，他们就同意咯，你想要的独处时间，哈哈哈我是不是很能干呢？”  
　　胡迪有点无奈地摇了摇头，略显敷衍道：“是是是，我最爱的副手。”  
　　这个夏天安迪要回Tri-County做一次彻底的搬家，他在洛城的工作已经敲定，总算可以正式搬进胡迪的公寓开始他梦寐以求的同居生活，所以也需要回来一趟，把那些堆在阁楼的老物件收拾收拾，还能派上用场的就带回去。  
　　胡迪听说他要回家，居然提出要和他一起回去，安迪起初还觉得很是兴奋，但是很快也就回过神来，猜到他是想要见一见过去的那些伙伴，这事儿原本并不麻烦，上门拜访一下说想看看那些玩具怎么样了，谁也不会觉得冒犯，但是胡迪想要一些独处时间。  
　　虽然有些棘手，安迪还是拍着胸脯说包在他身上。  
　　而这个男孩也真的没有让人失望。  
　　  
　　蓝色的厢式车在那个小院门口慢慢停了下来，安迪脖子上挂着相机向在花园里玩耍的邦妮和正修剪花草的邦妮父母问好，他们看了眼站在一旁的胡迪，似乎都觉得这人有些眼熟，安迪促狭地笑起来侧脸瞥了男人一眼，结果被他用胳膊肘用力捅了一下。  
　　男孩龇牙咧嘴地介绍说这是他的学术顾问，邦妮妈妈上前来领着他们进屋，又和安迪交代了一下邦妮房间里有什么东西不要碰，然后便很放心地转身出去了。女人的背影慢慢远去，终于被隔在大门之外，安迪歪了歪脑袋，看向神情愣怔的男人。  
　　“怎么不进去？”  
　　“我在讲印第安人追根溯源时，引用过一句话，叫做近乡情更怯，今天我总算明白它的意思了。”胡迪握住了门把手，却迟迟不敢扭开，四年阔别，物是人非，他们都经历了太多改变，以人类的身份站在老朋友的面前，他该说些什么，他又能说些什么？  
　　安迪伸出一只手来慢慢地覆在了胡迪的手上，他慢慢拧动把手，柔声对胡迪说道：“没关系，我和你一起开门，一切都会水到渠成的。”  
　　紧闭的门扉缓缓退看，他看见那些熟悉的玩具七零八落地躺在地板上，大约是刚刚经历完一场奇特的冒险、又或是一次梦幻的舞会，他们静静地躺着，阳光温柔而沉静地流淌着，仿佛把时间推回了很多年前，所有的一切都是那样熟悉。  
　　安迪笑起来，他满目深情地扫过每一个曾经陪伴自己一同走过的老伙计，在这一刻，他似乎又变成了那个毛头小孩，但很快这房间的布置，还有哪些不曾见过的玩具，也终于让他意识到，这并非自己的房间。  
　　他转头看向胡迪，轻轻拍拍他的肩膀作为无声的鼓励，然后慢慢地退出了房间。  
　　  
　　“嘿，伙计们？”胡迪清了清嗓子，终于试探着开口道。  
　　没有一个玩具动弹。这就是玩具们约定俗成的规矩，除非一些特殊情况，你永远不能在人类面前说话行动，胡迪无奈地叹了口气，可是他又在那一瞬间，分明地看见面对自己的巴斯光年，脸上闪过一丝讶异的神情。  
　　男人慢慢盘腿坐在了地板上，自顾自地开口说道：“好吧，不管你们信不信，我是胡迪，好久不见。”  
　　还是没有半点动静。  
　　“虽然这确实挺不可思议的，但你们也听到了我的声音，应该没什么不同吧？巴斯，我知道你在看我，好好看看我的脸，是不是跟以前还挺像的。”他并没有伸手去拿某个玩具，只是坐在地板上，两眼渐渐看向了窗外，很久以前他是那样惧怕外面的世界，外面的世界那样的危险，充满了未知。  
　　“我不知道该怎么和你们解释，安迪把我们送给邦妮的那天晚上，我偷偷溜出篮子爬到屋顶上祈祷，希望可以陪在安迪的身边。然后我被风刮落摔下屋顶，失去了意识，再醒来时，就成为了人类，甚至成了一个大学老师，而安迪就是我的学生。那段时间很艰难，我不知道该怎么作为人类来生活，也不知道该怎么面对安迪，一切都只能硬着头皮来……巴斯，那段时间我很想念你。”这是胡迪第二次讲述这个离奇的故事，但是相比于第一次的不安和惶恐，这一次，他的声音中只有一些淡淡的惆怅，而更多的，则是充斥着感激的幸福。  
　　  
　　“士兵，报告你的任务进度！”  
　　巴斯光年的声音突然响起，但那并不是他亲口说出的话语，而是声盒发出的录音，胡迪旋即转头看向巴斯，但是纪律分明的太空骑警仍是一动不动地躺在地板上，男人有些无可奈何地笑起来。  
　　“你还是一样固执，巴斯。安迪很好，他在大学里过的就很不错，在校队里替学校拿了不少奖杯，早早就和公司签约得到了非常好的工作offer，还记得他以前总是自己弹吉他吗，他现在还组了个乐队，你知道的，他一向是个优秀的孩子。我也很好，托了安迪的福，他发现我是胡迪警长，但也没有对我另眼相看，现在我也能融入人类社会的生活了，周末会去骑马，红心别吃醋，这是两码事。朋友也交了一些，大多是同事，平时也会一起出去聚餐聊天，都还不错，但是巴斯，你明白的，没有谁可以替代你的位置。”  
　　巴斯的身体里又传出机械的电子音，可是这一次，他说出的话却是：  
　　“You are my favorite deputy！”  
　　胡迪愣了愣，伸出手将巴斯拿起，不可置信地按下了他胸前的按钮，但太空骑警仍是机械而固执地重复道：  
　　“You are my favorite deputy！”  
　　“好吧好吧，你这个不知变通的家伙，”胡迪一瞬间感到又好气又好笑，他发泄似的狠狠按了几下按钮，“干脆我把你调成西班牙模式让你来个独舞solo算了！”  
　　巴斯光年还是没有说话。  
　　  
　　胡迪含着满眼的笑意看着巴斯，然后像是忽然想起什么似的，从裤子口袋里掏出一个小小的金属配饰，那是他是玩具时胸前的警徽，男人用拇指轻轻地来回摩挲着那历经年岁已经不复闪亮的徽章，慢慢地开口说道：“我变成人的那天晚上，在桌上发现了这枚警徽，起初我并不明白，为什么独独留下这个小玩意儿。它总是让我想起玩具时的事情，在那段时间里这是很痛苦的，所以我把它收了起来。但是现在，我想我们之间，还缺一个正式的仪式。”  
　　男人把巴斯光年放在地板上，将他调整成正经的站姿，然后弯下腰来深深地凝望着他，这个当初看起来健壮剽悍的大块头太空人，原来用一只手就可以紧紧握住了，胡迪的眼神是那样的深沉而动人，他慢慢抬起巴斯的胳膊，把那枚警徽放在了他的手心。  
　　“祝贺你的晋升，巴斯光年。”胡迪用手指点了点巴斯的肩膀，“照顾好自己，照顾好大家。”  
　　男人撑着地板站起身子，再一次环视了这个小小的房间，用尽所有的温柔轻声道：“后会有期，巴斯、翠丝、弹簧狗、薯头夫妇、火腿、雷克斯、红心。”  
　　胡迪终于缓步向外走去，在房门关上的一刹那，他听见一个熟悉的声音爽朗道：  
　　“To infinity and beyond！”

 

　　END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文全系列至此完结，感谢大家，尤其是使用谷歌翻译阅读完的朋友们


End file.
